Eyes of the Jaded
by LupaLunaris
Summary: Harry's having a tough time at the Dursleys after just losing his Godfather...seems that's not the only thing he has to deal with, nobody metioned what would happen on his 16th Birthday. Will be Snarry, PowerfulHarry, Dumbledore bashing!
1. Growing Up

Car wheels crunched across the gravel drive way of 4 Privet Drive, soon after there was the slamming of car doors and grumbling that could be heard even through the double glazing of the smallest room of number 4. Still Harry did not stir from where he was lying, his eyes flickered beneath their lids and a low moan escaped the boy admitting to the nightmares he was plagued with.

As the front door slammed shut Harry Potter jerked awake on his miserable excuse for a bed. "BOY" the shout echoed up the stairs and across the landing. Harry slowly pushed himself up to sit on the edge of his bed. He wasn't willing to move right then, still beset by the remnants of a dreamscape but knew he had no choice. The muscles in his back tugged painfully but Harry decided to ignore it in favour of standing. There was no use waiting for his uncle to get any more irate.

"IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW…" Vernon threatened

"I'm coming" Harry snapped as he started down the stairs, his uncle was glaring furiously at him from the bottom.

"Watch your mouth Boy" Vernon Dursley snarled. Spittle landed on Harry's cheek but he made no move to wipe it away.

"Did you do your chores?"

"Yes" Harry's replied monotonously

"You weeded the Garden?"

"Yes"

"Mowed the lawn?"

"Yes"

"Cleaned out the gutters?" Vernon smirked

"Ye…what…that wasn't on the list" Harry stuttered

"It is now!" his uncle snarled "Get your ungrateful arse in the kitchen and start dinner"

"Yes Uncle Vernon" Harry sighed softly as he walked into the kitchen wiping his sleeve across his cheek as he did so. Silently he wished his Uncle would stop spitting on him.

His Aunt sniffed as she walked past him and on to the living room and Harry went to see what she'd left out for him to make today. The list lay on the kitchen counter next to a tray of raw chicken and a pile of vegetables.

Grilled Chicken, Vegetables and Low-Fat Gravy for four

'Guess its Dudley's diet for 4 again' Harry thought despondently. The menu had been the same since he got here. Today was the 'special' meal. He wasn't complaining of course, considering he was getting more than he used to (His Aunt was taking Moody's threat seriously and didn't want them banging the door down) but still…the thought of Hogwarts food made his stomach grumble.

'Not all of us can live off Rabbit food' he grumbled unkindly; thinking of weekdays when he only had salad and bread.

Harry set to cooking, making sure not to burn anything; knowing his Uncle would have something to say if he did. Not much later the table was set with four perfectly cooked Chicken Breasts, Carrots-sticks, Peas, Cabbage and Boiled Potatoes, plus a full Gravy Boat off to the side.

Now Harry just had to get through another meal with his so called 'Family'.

Of course Harry knew something would be brought up just to aggravate him.

"Dudley says you've been waking him up with your moaning, Boy" his Uncle glared at him through beady eyes. "I'll not have you doing…that…under my roof"

Harry paused with the fork halfway to his mouth (seriously glad he hadn't put it in his mouth lest he end up with gravy all over himself) before it clattered back to his plate.

"What?"

"You heard me, bad enough I put up with your freakiness but I won't have you depriving my boy of sleep because you can't keep your hands where they ought to be" his Uncle growled.

"What are you on about…What the hell, you think I'm…I have Nightmares!" Harry snapped.

"Your always moaning names and things…I've heard you" sneered Dudley

"That's enough Vernon…good lord, this is the dinner table. Dudikins would you like some more baby?" Petunia spooned more vegetables onto Dudley's plate without waiting for an answer.

"You're right Petunia…, just remember what I said Boy" the warning in his tone could be mistaken for nothing else.

The rest of dinner passed quietly as Harry ate quickly still seething with irritation.

Harry stared out into the darkness of the backyard that night as he finished washing the pots from the Dursleys Supper, his thoughts lost and lonely. He missed Sirius…missed his letters mostly and that was rather pathetic in Harry's thoughts; after all Sirius was his Godfather and he was grieving because he no longer got mail. But still his thoughts lingered. What he would do for a letter to tell him everything was alright and there was no need to worry…but who was he trying to kid, Sirius would more likely be asking him what pranks he was planning on playing on the Dursleys.

It was his Birthday in just more than two hours, already it was 9.50pm.

'Wonder what Sirius would have got me for my 16th' he wondered as he made his way to his room, silently passing the living room where his 'Family' sat watching TV.

When he reached his room he flung himself on his bed, then wincing furiously wished he hadn't. His back seared with agony and he knew he'd probably opened his wounds.

'Damn it' Harry pulled his overlarge t-shirt over his head glaring at the patch's of fresh blood staining the grey material.

His Uncle didn't take kindly to threats and Harry was paying the price this summer. His Aunt lay off and his Uncle lay in, his first punishment was earned when Harry had ignored his Aunt calling him to make breakfast. Harry soon learnt not to push his Uncle considering the deep bloody welts that now littered his back. It wasn't like he wasn't used to such treatment…it was just that Vernon had never done it since Harry had started going to Hogwarts.

Slowly Harry lay down careful not to irritate his wounds and closed his eyes. Concentrating harshly Harry let his magic bleed across the flesh of his back, closing the wounds but not healing them completely.

He knew he could not heal them yet, not without his Uncle knowing it was done with magic…he was perfectly aware his Uncle wasn't stupid enough to believe he was a quick healer.

'Merlin, what I'd do for a hot bath' Harry thought longingly of the Prefect's Bathroom at Hogwarts.

He'd learnt long ago how to heal himself, one of the reasons Harry had never denied being a freak because even he knew it shouldn't be possible...unless you were older and incredibly powerful (like Dumbledore) to have learnt to control magic without a wand of course. He'd been able to do it at the age of 5.

'So much for being normal'

As the Minutes ticked by, Harry stared up at the ceiling; he'd heard his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin going up to bed at 11.30 and decided to stay up till midnight to wish himself Happy Birthday.

His thoughts drifted, sometimes to Sirius and then Ron and Hermione.

'Wonder what they have been up too. Hermione's probably done all her homework already and Ron won't have done any.'

Harry didn't notice the time drawing closer to midnight but he did notice that the room was getting warmer.

'That's not right, it's night time for crying out loud it's meant to get cooler'

Harry kicked off the blankets irritably not noticing his own breathing growing sharper.

Pain lanced down his back and Harry bit harshly on his lip to stop himself from screaming. Then the pain grew, so quickly that Harry didn't have the chance to scream as he arched up in agony. Darkness pressed in on Harry's vision and just before he passed out Harry saw that the time on his alarm clock read 12.00.


	2. Growing Out

Banging on Harry's door woke him later that morning. Throbbing pain laced though his body and his Aunt Petunia's voice seemed like it was coming from a million miles away as he struggled to fight the pain. Light cascaded into his room from the morning sun so that he found it hard even to open his eyes and a Harry knew without a doubt that there was something wrong. All he remembered last night was searing pain though his whole body. He stumbled up, only to fall back to his knees as his legs gave way.

'What the hell is wrong with me'

Then Harry saw his left hand where he'd put it to catch himself. For a moment he thought he was seeing things and blinked rapidly to clear his vision. It didn't change; there were still long tapered nails and lightly scaled skin staring back at him.

Harry fought down panic…when that didn't work he tried desperately to get his breath back.

Magic swirled around him and slowly a sense of calm settled on him.

'Please let this be a nightmare' Harry thought despondently as he stared at his hands, he knew he'd have to look down eventually but even thinking about it made his breathing speed up.

He closed his eye's and took deep breaths and it was only then that he felt it, a heavy weight upon his shoulders and at the bottom of his back…even worse because he could feel muscles moving limbs he previously never had. Harry looked down and caught sight of his knees. Thick Opalescent Scales gleamed across his thighs; they shone with the colours of a rainbow in the sunlight. Harry bit his tongue to stop himself from screaming and blood spurted into his mouth, he gagged upon his blood as his tongue stung. Razor sharp teeth ground together as Harry curled forward into himself. He was panting for breath as he desperately tried to calm himself; his vision starting to grey out.

Blood dripped down his chin as Harry's breathing once again started to became more collected.

Then Vernon Dursley's slow heavy footsteps could be heard making their way to Harry's room.

"That's it Boy, I've had enough of your idleness. It's about time you learnt your lesson"

Harry leaped up barely aware of his own actions. He just knew that he couldn't let his Uncle see him like this. Before Vernon could open the door Harry slammed his weight into it with a resounding thud.

"You can't come in here…err Hedwig's ill" Harry lisped with his still sore tongue. Even to him the lie sounded idiotic but right at that moment he was desperate.

"I DON'T GIVE A RUDDY RATS ARSE WHETHER YOUR OWL'S ILL BOY, GET OUT OF THE WAY" His Uncles voice boomed though the door.

"You might catch it…it's…a wizard illness" Harry stuttered

"If you're trying to get out of your chores Boy…" Harry interrupted

"No…No I'm not, I'll be down. It's safe for me see… cause I've been vaccinated"

"You get downstairs Boy, and send that owl away. I won't have it dropping dead in MY house"

"Yes Uncle Vernon" Harry listened as his Uncle stomped away and had the uncomfortable urge to curl into a ball and bawl his eyes out. He knew he'd be paying for this later.

A soft hoot came from the opposite end of the room as Hedwig stared at her master.

"Sorry Girl" Harry murmured, he started to walk towards her before he stumbled to a stop.

He was a freak…there just wasn't an explanation for the fact that he was covered head to toe in scales, that talons were in the place where his toes used to be and that a thick tapered tail swung from side to side behind him as he walked, or even the heavy weight of wings upon his shoulders.

He was a freak…

-----x-----

Alastor Moody stood beneath an invisibility cloak upon the front lawn of Number 4, his wand clutched in his right fist and the cloak caught up in his left as he stared up the road looking for any signs that something wasn't right. While one eye focused forward up the road the other magically enhanced eye stared back through his head and cloak to look the opposite way giving him an excuse not to keep looking back and forth.

Anything happening inside the house however left Mad-Eye Moody in complete ignorance, because as foolish as it was he had borrowed some Head-phones off a younger Aurour by the name of Tonks and stood listening to the haunting melody of Vivaldi's Four Seasons. Therefore he didn't hear the shouts coming from No.4; of course he also didn't hear the sound of an engine starting to his right as it backed out of the driveway. Not long after Alastor Moody didn't notice a thing.

-----x-----

As Harry listened to his Uncle drive off to work he sighed, he had no choice but to leave his room to do his chores.

'What if I can't get turned back…wait, if I can heal myself maybe I can fix this'

Harry sat upon his bed (rather hard because he had to flare his wings so he didn't sit on them and curl his tail to the side) and concentrating fiercely Harry called his magic forth. Silver mist clung to Harry's flesh as swirled across his skin, weaving in and out between his extra limbs before finally fading from view. Harry opened his eyes.

'Urrrg, well that didn't do a damn thing…maybe I'm doing it wrong. I suppose that means this can't be healed. So I'm stuck like this DAMN IT!!'

Harry glared and Hedwig hooted questioningly.

'Sorry girl, I'm not mad at you. Wait… maybe I can change, like an Animagi or something'

Harry closed his eyes and sunk deep into his mind, this was a little bit like Occlumency but it meant following emotions rather that blocking them.

Silver mist once again took shape around Harry only this time it started to condense and pull tight around him. The mist slowly faded away to reveal a human looking Harry Potter sitting upon his bed with sweat descending his brow.

He stared at his hands then brought them up to wipe away the sweat before it dripped into his eyes. The skin on his back tugged painfully as he stood and slowly made his way over to Hedwig.

"I can't keep this up for long Hedwig so I best go do my chores, you need to go to Ron's and stay there a few days ok. If Uncle Vernon gets suspicious you know what'll happen…I'm glad you don't hate me girl" Harry murmured as Hedwig nipped his fingers affectionately. He carried her over to the window and watched her glide away in the morning light, he had no doubt that she'd stick around close by till night time anyway, before flying on to the Weasley's.

-----x-----

Severus Snape was in a foul mood, Mad-Eye Moody was meant to have called in at noon and because he hadn't the great Albus Pain-In-The-Arse Dumbledore had decided to send him to find out why. He didn't see why the Headmaster couldn't have picked someone else for such a job considering that Headquarters was practically swarming with Order members.

'Oh but Severus my Boy I know I can trust you more than anyone to do this for me' Snape thought sarcastically.

'I feel like a bloody lap dog…speaking of dogs I don't see why Lupin couldn't do this'

Severus disapparated from Number 12 Grimmauld Place and a few moments later appeared in silence in Little Whinging to begin the trek to Privet Drive.

"Bloody Potter" Severus Snape cursed under his breath.


	3. Time for Change

Harry clutched at the ladder with one hand and shoved his other glove covered hand into the guttering. After a few wiggles he pulled his hand out again and with it a clump off half decomposed leaves. Harry wrinkled his nose.

'Where the hell do these things come from, there isn't a bloody tree within half a mile for Merlin's sake; that's this bloody tall anyway.'

He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and turned round, for the second time that day Harry was left blinking in astonishment and completely speechless.

Severus Snape was walking down Privet Drive…in black trousers and a white shirt.

Harry slipped, the ladder wobbled side to side and he grabbed the guttering quickly to stop himself from tipping over. His heart was pounding and all he could do was stare.

'Snape…in Little Whinging, you have sooo got to be joking'

Harry moved down the ladder quickly, yanked off the smelly glove and raced round the front of the house.

Sure enough standing on the Dursley's front yard was Snape…talking to thin air?

"Morgana's sake Moody, where are you?" Snape was muttering as Harry walked up behind him, He coughed.

Snape whirled around startled and stood staring at Harry for a moment.

"Hello Professor, what are you doing?"

"How did you do that?" Snape snapped in return

"Do what?"

"Creep up on me you little brat, you realise using that cloak of yours constitutes using magic, Potter"

"I haven't got my cloak, Professor"

Snape sniffed and Harry had a sharp flash of his Aunt in his mind, Harry bit his lip as it was all he could do to stop himself from laughing.

"What are you doing here anyway, Sir" Harry made sure to put enough contempt into Sir and Professor that Snape was sure to know he couldn't give a monkeys about respectable Titles.

"I don't believe that's any of your business Potter" Snape spat, he was irritated.

Moody didn't seem to be anywhere around but then again if he could get his wand out he'd be more certain. Problem was that magic was being monitored around Privet Drive.

"Maybe I can help"

"The last time you tried to help, Potter, someone ended up Dead" Snape sneered as he turned his back. He missed the look that flashed across Harry's face.

He felt like he'd been punched as he stood there and watched Snape turn away, all the agony and pain he'd felt from Sirius' death, all the confusion and fear from what he'd become reared inside him.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT" Harry roared.

Snape whipped round.

"It wasn't my fault…" he choked, turned and ran, at first not knowing where to go before deciding he didn't care.

"POTTER…damn it" Snape started after him. He knew that he'd been harsh and cruel and he'd seen the look in Harry's eyes when he'd turned around. He'd looked defeated, hurt and frightened; like a cornered animal.

Fear flared in his gut and Snape speeded up. If Harry crossed the wards Snape knew that Death Eaters would be around in seconds.

"POTTER, STOP"

Harry didn't hear him, he could hear something that sounded like the roaring of fire as he ran and felt his heart pounding. Pain, emotional pain seared through him.

'I'm sorry, so sorry…Sirius, I need you' Harry throat burned as he fought back tears and his chest heaved.

Trees whipped passed as he ran into the woods behind the Park and debris from previous autumn's crunched beneath his feet as he ran in deeper. He knew he'd lost Snape even though he could now hear his shouting, it sounded as though he'd given up and stopped in the park.

-----x-----

"POTTER, YOU IMBECILE GET BACK HERE"

Snape fought down panic, he knew the wards extended only so far but he had no idea how far exactly.

"POTTER…"

He also knew it was useless standing there shouting so he started forward to go into the woods.

"Hello Severus" A voice murmured behind him. Snape whirled for a second time in half an hour.

"Bella…"

"Why Severus, I'm just positive the Dark Lord will want to know why you're going around shouting for the Famous BOY-WHO-WILL-DIE" Bellatrix Lestrange spat.

'Come out now Potter and I'll hex you' Snape thought desperately.

"Why Bella, someone has to take the initiative and try and catch the Brat"

"Perhaps we should look for him together Severus? You were heading into the woods were you not" she purred maliciously

He could not think of anything to say because she'd seen him about to enter he knew, it was pointless anyhow. She had her wand trained on him.

"Go on Severus, you can lead the way"

-----x-----

Harry heard them moving…under normal circumstances he should not have been able too, not only because they were so far away but because they were trying to be quiet. Yet he did…clear as day.

Every crunch of leaves as they made there way deeper seemed to echo like an earthquake gave tremors and every murmur was like a clap of thunder.

Harry had climbed a tree and was hidden behind the thick foliage; his spot looking down upon a small clearing. It was a clearing that Severus and Bellatrix were walking towards. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, silver mist surrounded him and a few seconds later his talons dug deep into the bark. Light reflected off the leaves of the trees onto his scales turning them a dark green and brown colour. His eyes glared out into the clearing and his ears flicked listening for noises made by anything other than his prey.

-----x-----

"He'll be long gone by now, we've been walking for ten minutes and he's undoubtedly ran back to his family" Snape murmured. He didn't want Potter to hear them, Merlin knew what he'd do if he got a chance to have ago at the bitch.

"Come now Severus, it's just a little walk. Perhaps magic can help us out…_Homenum Revelio_"

They stood in the clearing and Snape watched frozen as Bellatrix looked around to see if anything stood out…the spell outlined any human in red. She cancelled the spell with a thought and turned to Severus.

"Seems you were rig...Errrg"

Harry slammed down into her back, his talons driving her into the ground. Wings flared and he snarled.

"YOU TRESPASS HERE"

"Snape…help" Bella whimpered as the talons pierced her flesh.

Harry turned his eyes to Snape who stood frozen at the edge of the clearing. He watched as Snape's wand fell from his nerveless fingers and as he lowered himself to his knees, head bowed.

Harry growled with satisfaction.


	4. That's one off the List

Nurse Carter walked briskly towards Ward B; she'd just started and had been told to check on a patient in private room 6. She nodded to Angel the ward nurse who was sat at a desk filling in paperwork before starting down the corridor. Knocking sharply Nurse Carter opened the door.

Angel looked up as there was a loud crack, scream and thud.

Soon enough Nurse Carter was waking to gentle slaps upon her cheeks.

"Carter, are you alright?"

"He's gone…just blew up…"

"Maybe you should get her a glass of water Ben, looks like the poor dears in shock"

-----x-----

There had been many stories surrounding the existence of Draconian's all through legend and many believed that they had faded into history millennia ago.

It was said that long ago such creatures had been the dominant race and had kept and protected humans as if they were their own children. Along with such stories came one that made all wizards, witches and warlocks alike feel shame. Magical humans had risen up in those ages and cursed the Alpha's of the species- the only ones who bore offspring. Cursed them with Dark Magic so that only males of the species would live and like with most, this choking collar had near born the creatures to extinction.

It was possible of course for males of this species to bear Dracolites themselves but that had not been the problem. The problem had been that Draconian's refused to mate with anyone that was not their Bond Mate.

They were renowned however for their pride…it was said that you should never look one in the eye for such disrespect would be taken as a challenge.

The Alpha's Wings could span up to 15 feet and all had talons that could slice stone, they were thought to be descendents of Dragons, Phoenixes and Humans; a mixture of creatures all meant to give this one the strengths of all and the weaknesses of none.

All respectable Pure-Blood wizards learned the history of such beings, trying to learn from previous mistakes. Of course such information was available for Muggle born students also…if they bothered with research.

-----x-----

"Forgive us Great One, we did not mean to pass upon your territory" Snape murmured respectfully.

"Snape what the hell are you doing…get it off me" panted Bella, she was unable to see the Draconian standing upon her back.

The creature growled

"Be quiet" Snape hissed

Snape peeked upwards and watched as the creature moved its weight with a sadistic look upon its scaled face.

Bellatrix gasped as a crack echoed in the clearing; one of her ribs had broken.

Wings flared outwards again as it used them to keep its balance and its thick tail weaved from side to side. Short pointed horns poked backwards from its head through a thick cascade of black hair, whilst pointed ears flicked with irritation.

"You expect me to forgive easily" came a snarled reply, lips pulled back to reveal pointed fangs.

"Get off me…I'll kill you, you little…"

Another crack echoed and blood spattered the leaf littered ground.

"Such…Disrespect" the Draconian purred.

"She means no disrespect Great One, only she suffers ignorance"

"I've no patience for ignorant fools…isn't that right, wee baby Bella" hissed into Bellatrix's ear.

Her eye's widened but before she could say a word a talon pressed deeply into her spine at the neck.

"I'm Merciful"

Numbness spread through her before another crack sounded and blackness swamped her vision.

-----x-----

'She killed him…She killed him'

Harry's thoughts swirled as he watched blood flow out of the deep wound on the back of Bellatrix Lestrange's neck.

Snape didn't move a muscle as he watched the scene; he didn't want to attract attention.

"I killed her" Harry growled softly still in shock.

There were only two heart beats in the clearing now that Harry could hear, one was pounding fiercely and the other was regular. Strangely enough Harry's was the regular heartbeat.

His eyes turned, quickly enough to see Snape look down hastily.

Harry smirked and moved slowly towards him.

Emotions flowed off of Severus Snape…fear, sadness and desperation.

"Severus Snape" Harry purred.

Snape jerked but didn't look up.

"Great One…"

"I have a name you know"

Silence echoed for a few moments before Harry sighed.

"Aren't you going to look at me?"

"I am not worthy to look upon…"

"Oh for crying out loud Snape, pack it in. You're freaking me out. It's me…Harry. You know…The-Boy-Who-Snake-Face-Wants-To-Kill-But-Can't-Quite-Manage-It."

Snape looked up slowly then stared…hard.

"Potter ?"

"Hay"

"You killed her"

"Yeah…err; I kind of got carried away. They are going to send me to Azkaban aren't they?"

Snape's brow was furrowed and his eyes glittered with amusement as he stood.

"Have you looked in the mirror Potter?"

-----x-----

"Muggles" Growled Mad-Eye Moody as he paced back and forth in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place.

"Alastor perhaps you should sit" Murmured Albus Dumbledore patiently as he stirred his tea.

"Muggles, Dumbledore! Don't they ever look where there going?"

"They took care of you did they not?"

"They stuck things in me! Barbaric I tell you"

"If you'd been paying attention Mad-Eye…" Remus Lupin started.

"DON'T TELL ME IT WAS MY FAULT, LUPIN!" Moody shouted

Nymphadora Tonks snorted "Constant Vigilance my arse" she muttered

"What was that?" Snapped the aged Ex-Aurour

"Nymphadora, will you take the next guard shift at 10pm? I'm sure Severus can stand guard himself for a little while" Dumbledore framed it as a question but he was perfectly aware that nobody wanted to argue with an old man. He had been using people weaknesses against them for a long time, so long in fact that he forgotten how to live without doing so.

"Ahh Mad-Eye…I don't suppose you've got my Head-phones?"


	5. Knowledge is Power

Snape walked towards him, he could see his lips moving but an ache slammed into him and blood pounded through Harry's head whilst dizziness swamped him. He could hear Snape calling him but it was drowned out by what sounded like the rustling of leafs and the groaning of shifting stone. He collapsed and as he fell he felt warm arms catch him before he hit the ground.

-----x-----

"Damn" Snape sighed in resignation.

Gently he lay Harry upon the floor and looked back to where Bella's corpse lay. He felt a tickle of fear in his stomach; she'd been killed so…easily.

For the first time in a long time he didn't know what to do. In this sort of situation he would usually inform the Headmaster and leave it to him…except, something about these circumstances seemed wrong somehow.

He was torn then, in that moment he didn't know whether his loyalty was to Albus Dumbledore (Headmaster, Manipulative Arse, Powerful Wizard…with HIS freedom in his hands) or Harry Potter (The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Give-Everyone-A-Heart attack, Lucky Little Shit and of course a DRACONIAN…which now happened to give him the ability to make and break laws at a whim).

'If I show loyalty to Potter he can grant me some form of freedom. Much better than living on parole, yet he hates me…perhaps I can change that. If I took care of him after all, he'd be in my debt. If Draconian's pay any heed to debts that is.'

Snape walked over to the body. 'And now, what do I do with you?'

He transfigured Bella's body into a small stone, picked it up and put it in his trouser pocket.

He heard the rustle of leaves and whipped round.

Gold Magic swirled around Harry (still in Draconian form) and leaves fluttered around the clearing. When the light became too bright Snape had to look away. Finally it settled and Snape wandered over as silently as possible.

"Merlin" he breathed with wonder.

Before him lay a man, black hair fanned around a nude athletic body that practically glowed opalescent. Sinewy muscles rippled as he breathed…then the man opened his eyes. There was no green to be seen in those eyes, no white either. Pitch black orbs stared back at him and he shivered.

"Potter?" he murmured softly

He noticed the slight point at the top of the ears and as his eyes roamed he saw that Harry's nails (fingers and toes) were pointed, as well as the fangs he saw when the man opened his mouth to speak.

"Severus…"

-----x-----

He opened his eyes to see a vast cave; towering stalagmites formed an arch high above his head and glittering stalactites reached down as though to pierce him.

Column forms shadowed the place and a large pool of water shimmered in front of him. Here he felt no fear or confusion…here he felt safe.

A feminine voice echoed across the water…

"Hello, Little One"

"Hello?"

Tinkling laughter bounced back and forth between the columns for a moment.

"Are you curious? Little One" This voice sounded masculine and amused.

"Yes…who are you?" Harry asked hesitantly

"Now is not the time for Questions young one…now is the time for Answers."

"I don't understand"

"You will soon my Jaded Eyed Boy"

Wind raced across the water and slammed into Harry; for a moment he couldn't breathe. Golden mist twisted around him and sunk deep into his skin and pain like he'd never felt before made him fall down. Like fire burning his flesh and water filling his lungs, his ears rang as though compressed with too much air and his body felt heavy like stone. He couldn't move, he couldn't scream. Worst of all though was that he felt as though his head was going in explode with the pain. Blood dripped from his ears and nose whilst his body jerked as his nerves were scorched.

"It is over…" a gentle voice made him realise the pain was ebbing, leaving him with a residual ache.

Knowledge formed in his mind…

"Mum?"

-----x-----

"What did you say?"

"Help my baby Severus…Fulfil the promise you made me, Dear Heart"

"Lily" Snape gasped and fell to his knees.

"I have to leave Severus, promise me Dear Heart…Promise to love my Child"

"…I promise…"

Two pairs of black eyes closed, only one pair opened again.

"Professor, are you alright?"

Green eyes looked at him with deep concern.

Snape coughed and blinked rapidly. He hadn't cried in a long time and he certainly wasn't going to do it in front of Potter. His eyes caught a flash of opalescent flesh and he flushed before quickly pulling off his shirt and handing it to Harry.

He tried his best to ignore the fact that Harry was staring at his now exposed top half and turned away, only to hear a gasp.

He froze when he realized what he had inadvertently shown Harry. Scars littered his back, old and new. Some were from an age ago when his Father used to punish him but the most recent were from Death Eater meetings.

He jerked in surprise when he felt a cold hand touch his back and as on the verge on turning around and giving Harry a tongue lashing when he felt a curl of magic against his skin.

Warmth spread across his back, sunk into his muscles and forced them to relax. Never had such sharp pain led to such pleasure as tension drained from him. He groaned and he felt Harry pull his hand away quickly. Turning round he noticed slight colouring in his cheeks.

"I got rid of the scars too; I hope you didn't want them?" such a sentence ended up being a question. Not that Harry could bring them back anyway unless he made them himself.

"What?"

"The Scars…I got rid of them."

Snape twisted and tried to look over his shoulder. He heard a giggle and turned round to glare at the amused man before him.

"Maybe you should wait till you find a mirror"

Snape kept glaring. He yanked his wand out of his pocket and transfigured a stick into a shirt before yanking it on over his head. As he pulled it down he saw a strange look on Harry Potter's new face…it looked like disappointment.


	6. Sweet and Sour Blood

"We need to get back within the wards; it was brainless of you running off like that. However Potter… I apologise" The last few words were growled; forced unwillingly past his lips.

"What for, Sir?" Harry asked politely. Snape wondered why Harry sounded respectful now considering he never had before.

"For the comment I made about you being the cause of certain deaths. It wasn't your fault Black got killed Potter…It was Lestrange's. Considering you've just killed her I think that should be the end of that, don't you?"

He saw a range of emotions cross Harry's face quickly before it went utterly blank. It seemed the shock had just sunk in.

Snape shivered, the vacant look in Harry's eyes frightened him, made him want to shake him or slap him. He did neither though; he was too worried of the possibility that Harry might turn on him.

"Potter…we need to get back. Snap out of it!"

-----x-----

He felt dizzy and his breaths came it rapid bursts. He'd killed someone, easily. A strange feeling came over him in that moment, something like amazement mixed with disgust. It had been so easy to end her life…too easy.

He had knowledge of what he was and how he had come to be still twisting and twirling in his mind. There were memories that weren't his granting him knowledge. The knowledge of his powers was vast; from how to manipulate elemental magic to how to control his wings in the air. He knew in that moment he had the power to end anyone's life if he chose too and it was a god like feeling that surged through him.

He knew it was wrong to kill and that he should only use it as a last resort, but hatred burned him when he thought of the Dursley's. He had power over them now; he had the ability to destroy them.

"Potter…we need to leave here now!" Snape's impatience pieced his musing and for a moment he stared at Snape with pure malevolence shining in his eyes. He watched amused as Snape tried to hide his shiver but Harry could smell his fear and anxiety in the air.

"The Dursley's don't like magic" Harry said slowly. He knew Snape thought he was saying it as though it was random information but Harry knew the Dursley's wouldn't appreciate him turning up on their doorstep as he was. He didn't have enough energy to turn back into 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'.

"I don't care WHAT they don't like Potter, we have to get back"

Harry shrugged and turned around to start the trek back.

-----x-----

Petunia Dursley opened the door to what could only be described as a Nightmare. A man with lank greasy hair, a sickly complexion and a glare worse than that of Hades she was sure.

"I don't care what you're selling I don't want…"

Harry stepped out to the side behind Snape and smiled; baring his fangs in a bizarre parody of happiness. A thud signalled Petunia fainting.

"Gee, never thought I'd get that reaction after she'd seen you" Harry commented slyly. He stepped around Severus and into the house, making sure to 'accidentally' tread on his Aunts fingers.

Severus growled behind him but said nothing as he watched Harry heave his Aunt up under the shoulders and drag her into the living room.

They had walked in silence back to the house; Harry lost in strange memories and Severus thinking about the strange conversation he'd had with Lily through Harry's body. Lily had only ever been the one to call him Dear Heart and that was how he had known it was her. Now he'd made her another promise; both of them to care for her son. He felt like a babysitter.

-----x-----

He knew Snape had seen him purposefully step on his Aunt fingers and yet he'd said nothing. He'd said zilch since they had left the clearing.

"Are you alright Professor?"

Snape glared at him and Harry wondered why he didn't feel like lashing out at him for such an obvious challenge.

The memory surfaced even as he thought it and he swayed under the impact of such knowledge.

-----x-----

(Harry's Memory)

He was sitting in a room lavishly decorated in cream and gold, fire burned in grates along the left and right wall and delicate wooden benches set in rows facing towards him. He was on a throne at the head of the room…waiting.

The doors opened to admit a human woman, brown skinned and exotic. She wore a long gold silken dress that hugged tight to her form. Her eyes stayed only on the floor as she walked towards him but he could feel her every other sense stretching forward towards him.

Silently she kneeled a few feet from his chair and her long midnight mane fell around to flow over her knees.

"Great One" She murmured respectfully.

He said nothing as he watched her, the minutes ticked by and he could see her growing uncomfortable.

Slowly he leaned forward and the chair groaned quietly.

"Look at me" He growled softly.

She looked up gradually till her eyes met his. In them was his reflection. In them he found the bond. In her he found his bond mate.

-----x-----

"I'm fine Potter, but do try not to run away again won't you" he sneered

Snape spun on his heel, he had almost made it to the door before it was thrust open and what could only be described as a whale waddled in.

Blue watery eyes met black and a roar that made spittle land on his face almost deafened him.

"WHO THE RUDDY HELL ARE YOU?"

"My name is Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of witchcr…"

"YOU'RE ONE OF THEM" he'd never heard so much venom in such normal words. Even form the Dark Lord and that was saying something.

Vernon Dursley pulled his arm back.

-----X-----

Harry barrelled out of the living room and into the hall just in time to see his uncle draw back a fist.

"Snape Move!" Harry yelled panicked.

Snape stumbled back and Vernon's fist went flying wide and into the wall.

A howl pieced the air and Vernon face became an almost impossible maroon colour.

"BOY!"

"It's me! Snape go out the back" Harry was willing to do anything to get Vernon's attention away from Snape.

"You!!" Vernon snarled and lunged

Hands wrapped around his throat and squeezed so tight he couldn't breathe.

"I'll teach you not to invite freaks into MY house"

Harry's hands curled up around Vernon's forearms and his sharp pointed nails pieced the skin. The smell of coppery blood made Harry dig his nails in deeper. Anger and Humiliation flooded him as Vernon shook him off and shoved him to the floor. He heard the clink of metal as Vernon withdrew his belt.

He saw a shadow shift in front of him and looked up to see Snape; eyes wide and rocking back on his heels in what Harry assumed was shock.

A crack resounded through the air and Harry bit his lip to keep from screaming.

Self-loathing was making him shake and pain brought him to his senses. He was Draconian. He had the Power here. He breathed.

Gold flashed blinding the men towering over him and in the distraction Harry stood.

He knew it was wrong to kill…he knew that if he didn't, Vernon Dursley would forever be his weakness.

Talons flashed as an inhumane shriek filled the air. Blood spattered the walls and a horrid ripping and splashing noise gave way to a revolting acidic stench of urine.

-----x-----

Warm liquid spattered Snape's face where he stood and he moved backwards quickly into the kitchen.

A thud resounded once again around the house and Snape stood eyes closed and silent with fear.

He opened his eyes to horror. The Draconian stood wings spread and shaking, talons dripping above the bloody remains of what could only be Vernon Dursley.

He could see intestines and what looked like a liver in pools of blood upon the floor. All of this surrounding a bloody carcass, that was by all means unrecognisable.

-----x-----x-----x-----

How will Harry get away with Murder?

Will we find out the real reason the Weasley's are considered Blood Traitors?

What will Snape do now that he knows what Harry's capable of?

What plans does Dumbledore have up his sleeves?

Don't forget to Review and tell me what you think!

Till next time...

xLupax

Information you might like to know...

The memory is actually part of a load that Harry inherited when he transformed. They have slowly been pushing forward and the memory in this chapter came forward because something Harry thought made reference to it.


	7. Coming Together

(Harry's Memory)

Draconian Dante Kokkinos stalked the Halls of Resolution in fierce talon clicking strides. His father, Zathios had been Alpha for the last 40 years and now, tonight he would choose which son was worthy to take his mantle.

Chocolate brown scales rippled above firm muscle and long elongated jaws stretched forward, the owners of wicked sharp fangs…as well as tongue when Dante put his mind to it.

He snarled at the guards at the end of the hallway and viciously slapped aside a beaded curtain covering the doorway into his mother's quarters.

"Priyala!"

"Is there a particular reason you are shouting me Dante?"

"Have you heard?"

"Have I heard about the coronation you mean…then yes of course I have? Your father has mentioned it a few times in the last few weeks"

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have prepared…"

"Prepared what? Your father has already chosen his successor; I had no need to tell you anything. Remember your place Dante"

"Who has he chosen?" Dante snarled with irritation.

His mother stared at him; she had no need to say a word when her annoyance was written clearly on her face. Her ebony hair cascaded around her shoulders like a waterfall as she turned her back to him and walked to the balcony.

"You have no right to demand anything of me Dante; it wouldn't kill you to remember that. Just because I am human does not stop me from being anything but your mother."

Dante hung his head, shame curled in his stomach. He was speaking like his older brother Zain was want to do and demanding answers from those who were his betters.

Bronze mist swirled around his face and his elongated jaws pulled back to give him a more human appearance.

"I know mother…I'm sorry" He murmured regretfully.

She sighed

"Ahhh Dante, you were being tested from the moment you were born like all your brothers."

"What tests?" Dante was confused for a moment; he'd never noticed any tests.

His mother smiled softly

"Compassion, Love for the people, Determination. The list goes on and on Dante. Some tests you failed and some you passed. When the time comes, your magic with chose whether you are worthy of leadership."

"He will not choose me, will he?" Dante asked miserably

"I have not yet found my mate so I cannot take the throne."

His mother laughed lightly.

"Oh Dante, you are foolish. Your father was on the throne when he found me. There is always the possibility you may not find a mate at all. We will all simply have to hope."

"What was it like Mother? When you met Father"

Tania smiled deeply at her son, one of her favourites to be honest. He loved freely though his temper was harsh. 'Mostly he just needs a mate to keep him in line'.

"It was the most frightening day of my life" She answered honestly.

"All daughters and sons from great families were sent to kneel before Zathios, to present ourselves for inspection. I kneeled before your father for more than ten minutes before he asked me to look up. Never in my life did I feel as loved as I did under his gaze."

"Why you though? Why not some other person? What was so special about you?"

Tania's eyes glimmered in the light.

"Every mate is exactly the same and completely different from each other. Your father is strong and courageous. I am strong and courageous. Your father is firm and harsh when dealing with others…"

"…whereas you are caring and kind?"

"You understand. Each paring is made so that strengths are shared and weaknesses overcome."

"How will I know though? How will I know I've found my mate?"

"It is simple my son. Your eyes will only ever seek theirs. Your heart will only ever pound for them. They will be the only ones to ever comfort you."

Tania watched her son contemplate her words and she felt happy. She knew who the magic would choose later that night to take her loves mantle.

-----x-----

"Potter…" Severus whispered as he didn't actually want the Draconian's attention.

Green glowing eyes pinned him frozen. Blood oozed down scales staining them red.

Gold flared again and Harry transformed into his original body. Harry Potter collapsed to the floor; great heaving sobs wracked his body and choked him.

"I'm sorry oh god I'm so sorry…sorry" Harry rocked back and forth where he sat and Severus sighed sadly.

"Potter…" He moved towards Harry slowly but when he noticed Harry not reacting he walked quickly to his side and knelt down.

"Just a freak…worthless, pathetic freak…oh god I'm sorry…"

"You're not worthless Harry" Severus said firmly.

Harry sniffed and looked up; his eyes marred by streaks of blood and clean lightly scaled flesh showing where tears had fallen.

"You…called me Harry"

"So I did" Severus contemplated for a moment before he reached out and dragged Harry into his arms.

"You're not worthless nor are you a freak…a little pathetic mind you…" Severus tried to joke lightly and it seemed Harry noticed as he gave a choked laugh before sobs made him grip tight to Snape's shirt. Severus sat back on his heels and held Harry as he cried; he murmured over and over that Harry wasn't a freak and that he was far from being worthless.

-----x-----

Each time the Weasley name is mentioned to a renowned Pure-Blood family, lips curl and spiteful comments are made. Most are foolish enough to simply believe this is because the Weasleys care little about Pure-Blood standing. The truth however is far from simple. The name was notorious with Pure-Bloods because of it history. They were Hunters. Not just average fox or dear hunters but murderers, at least they were considered to be.

You see it had been passed down through many centuries in the Weasley family that there were creatures that were known to be cruel and merciless killers. The Weasleys had charged themselves to kill such creatures many centuries ago. This was the reason Arthur Weasley never achieved a prominent position in society; Pure-Bloods didn't want him converting anyone to such base beliefs. Many Half-Bloods and Muggleborns however remained woefully ignorant of that information no matter how hard they looked.

-----x-----

Severus Snape sighed as he felt blood soak into his trousers and tears into his shirt. 'The things I do for people' he thought exasperatedly

-----x-----x-----x-----x-----

Priyala means 'Beloved' or 'One who gives love'.

p.s. For those of you who didn't get it...Tania was the exotic woman in the other memory. This one is of course set later on.

Review!!

Love Lupaxxxx

And i know my Snape's a little weird...your just gonna have to put up with it lol


	8. The End of a Long Day

A crack echoed outside 4 Privet Drive and Severus' head snapped up to attention. His gut clenched in panic, he knew none of the Order apparated this close to Privet Drive because of the wards.

"Come Potter, we have to move" Severus dragged Harry up off the floor. Harry looked dazed for a moment as Severus started dragging him towards the backdoor.

"Where are we going" Harry asked sharply

"Someone just Apparated out front Potter, we have to get outside the house wards and send word to the Order"

The house had its own wards surrounding it and then the other wards stretched out a mile or so further. He couldn't understand how anyone would know how to Apparate to Privet Drive.

He heard shouting and a voice echoed over the houses as he dragged Harry down the garden.

"MORSMORDRE"

He heard footsteps running across gravel and screams could be heard as the doors to Privet Drive houses were being blown from the hinges.

"WAIT, what about my Aunt and my things?"

"You can get new things Potter!"

"NO…THEY'RE ALL I HAVE!" Harry was panicking…what about his cloak and photo album…his broom; the only thing he had from Sirius.

"FOR MERLINS…Accio Harry Potter's Trunk"

A great crash of a window smashing signalled Harry's trunk flying towards them. Not a moment too soon as the House, 4 Privet Drive burst into flame as though engulfed in flammable liquid. Fire roared and spat and all Harry could do was stare…his Aunt was in there.

He struggled, eyes watering as he pulled trying to escape Snape's hold upon him. Severus tightened his hold on the struggling boy.

"There's nothing you can do Potter…Nothing. You need to calm down; I need to get the Portkey"

Cracks could be heard all round as Death Eaters Apparated in.

There came a yell from the side of the house as someone ran around the flames. Snape cursed, grabbed Harry and plunged his hand down his shirt to clasp the pendant hung around his neck. He saw a flash of Red as an Auror Apparated in and turned to face the Death Eater.

"Sanctuary"

The Portkey activated as a flare of Green flashed towards them.

Severus and Harry, with his trunk, twirled away from the terror and destruction at Privet Drive.

-----x-----

They landed in the study at Grimmauld Place, the screams from Privet Drive still echoing in their ears.

"I left her…oh god I left her…" Harry moaned as he collapsed only to be dragged forward into Snape's arms once again.

"That's enough Potter…pull yourself together"

Harry breathed harshly into the crook of Snape's neck. Severus silently cast a cleaning spell over them; getting rid of the blood caked on their clothes and faces.

"I'm a monster" Harry murmured beneath his breath.

Severus pulled Harry's face up to look him in the eyes.

"I left her Harry, not you…me"

Harry's eye's flicked back and forth between Severus' and he leaned forward slowly.

He saw a flash of realisation flare in Snape's eye's but neither pulled back. Their lips met softly in the middle. Their lips and tongues made tender movements as they tasted one another and gave comfort.

Suddenly Harry jerked back and Snape had to wonder whether Harry had just realised who he was kissing but Harry's face was turned towards the door. A few breathes later and the door slammed open to admit an extremely upset Molly Weasley.

"Oh Harry…thank Merlin your alright. We were worried sick. The alarms went off and the Order ran out…no word from them what so ever." She'd dragged him into her arms and was slowly suffocating him in her bosom.

"Mum, let him breath" Ron's worried voice made it to Harry ears as Molly released her practically adopted son.

Seconds later he was engulfed again; this time with fuzzy brown hair.

"Oh Harry, we were so worried. You're alright aren't you?"

His eye's filled without his say so and he blinked furiously to stop them falling.

"The Dursley's are dead" Snape murmured behind him.

Gasps came from those assembled. Ron, the Twins and Ginny all stood sorrowfully behind their mother. Hermione pulled him once more into a hug.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry" she whispered against his ear.

"Severus, what happened?" Molly asked quietly as she practically dragged him from the room and into the kitchen.

"Death Eaters" He replied snappishly, unwilling to go into detail when he'd have to repeat it later.

"At Privet Drive? How on earth did they find out where it was?"

'That's what I'd like to know' he thought silently to himself as Molly bustled off to make Hot Chocolate to try and make Harry feel better. He would have told her not to bother; Harry had been through far too many problems today for a Hot Chocolate to fix.

-----x-----

The flames reached high into the sky all that night, fire engines lined the streets and water pounded away at the remains of 4 Privet Drive. The fight had long been over. The outcome had been somewhat of a draw as Order Members had been joined by Aurors. Many Muggles from the surrounding houses had been found dead and mutilated. It left Muggle authorities in a tiff because they had no idea what could have happened to create such devastation.

They covered it up as a gas leak and explosion, hoping nobody would be so interested they would investigate.

-----x-----

"LET ME GO OR I'LL POUND YOU INTO THE GROUND!"

Dudley Dursley's voice echoed down the halls from the questioning room at the Ministry of Magic.

"Now Son, I think you ought to calm down a bit…"

"I'M NOT YOUR SON, LET ME GO YOU FREAKS" he snarled with rage and fear.

The Auror questioning him shared a look with his colleague.

"We'll have to get in touch with any close relations, see if they'll have him" he murmured.

"I wanna go home" Dudley snarled hatefully

"I'm afraid there isn't anything left for you there son…Mr Dursley. Perhaps you'd like a cup o tea whilst Stu rings around for you?"

Ripper leapt up at Dudley as he walked through the gate to his Aunt Marge's house. His teeth grazed Dudley's thigh. It seemed the dog didn't like Dudley so much when he was on his own territory.

-----x-----

Members of the Order of the Phoenix piled in through the front door of Grimmauld Place in London. The children (Harry included) had long since retired to bed, leaving Severus Snape and Molly Weasley (Sniffling) at the kitchen table. They had sat silent for the last half-hour awaiting word.

Kingsley Shacklebolt stumbled through the kitchen door with Remus Lupin leaning heavily upon him.

"Molly, will you call Promfrey please" he asked in a deep calm voice.

Albus Dumbledore walked warily in behind him, followed by the rest of the Order.

The Order talked long into the early morning as they went over possible ways that Voldemort could have found the location of Privet Drive. Severus shared that he had been seen by Death Eaters when Portkeying away, which meant his position was compromised. Nobody seemed to question why he had been in the house when he heard someone Apparate in…nobody seemed particularly bothered.

"I will use Legilimency upon Harry and see if he saw or heard anything of this over his connection" Dumbledore murmured

"NO…what I mean to say Headmaster is that the boy will need someone he can place his trust in. As Potter already hates me it will be no problem if I invade his privacy."

Snape wasn't thinking about Harry's privacy though. He was thinking about Vernon Dursley's bloody corpse and what Harry would likely do if Dumbledore even dared to make eye contact with him.

Getting away with killing his Uncle was fair game but he highly doubted it would do much for Harry's reputation if he was found to be the great Albus Dumbledore's murderer.

"Yes…I believe your right Severus. Do so at the earliest possible convenience and inform me of what you find"

-----x-----x-----x-----x-----

Tada…I gave them their first kiss. Yes I know it wasn't exactly soppy or anything but I wanted to give the impression that neither was very surprised by such an outcome.

They are both aware of the Bond after all.

Thank Merlin I finally managed to end Harry's Birthday.

Like always please Review and leave your comments!!

And I hope for those of you who thought Harry might be turning Evil saw enough tears to make you think otherwise lol.

Happy Reading all

Lupa xxxx


	9. Silence has it's use's

Severus opened the door quietly into the library and slipped in. Harry was sitting on the sofa and leaning on the arm; book resting in the crook of his elbow.

He stood for a moment watching the boy as though he would somehow gain insight in how to deal with him. Knowing Harry knew he was in the room he walked over to the opposite sofa and sat to continue his studying. Sure enough Harry didn't even look up from his book but he saw that the boy's eyes had stopped moving. Gradually he noticed Harry relax again and his eyes rove over the pages before him. If it was anyone else in the room with him Severus knew he wouldn't have relaxed so easily.

Still…he didn't like Harry placing so much trust in him.

"Dumbledore wants me to use Occlumency on you" he made sure to keep his voice neutral to put Harry on his guard.

Still though, Harry didn't move…didn't even stop reading this time.

"What are you waiting for?" Harry asked in a bland voice, eyes still moving over the text.

Severus stared.

He wondered if he was wrong. Did Harry not trust him? Did the Bond mean nothing? Something curled in his stomach. Something like pain and hurt that Harry would expect him to do such a thing.

The clock on the mantle ticked the minutes away.

There came a sigh from Harry's lips and the slam as the book shut hard.

Then Harry raised his head slowly and stared at him.

Severus raised an eyebrow.

Still Harry stared.

Severus raised the other.

He wondered whether this was some form of challenge on Harry's part or something else. Either way he didn't look away, even as his eyes began to sting.

Then he noticed a small smile curl Harry's lips and a gleam in his emerald eyes.

He sniffed and looked away, eyebrows descending and blinking slowly so as to not look foolish.

Harry laughed quietly.

"You're so easy to rile up Professor" Harry murmured before he looked towards the clock. It was still an hour till dinner.

"Where are your friends?" He had spent most of the day in bed, being up till early morning wasn't a good thing in his book.

"They've gone back to The Burrow" The tone in Harry's voice told him to drop the subject but he needed to know what Harry had told them.

"What did you tell them?"

"Nothing" He could tell Harry wasn't lying, he hadn't told them anything.

"Surely they are curious. Why would you not tell them about your…change?"

Harry shifted in his seat and Severus could tell he was hiding something. Still he wasn't going to ask, Harry had every right to his secrets no matter how much it irked him.

"I don't really want them to know…not yet anyway"

An eyebrow went up again and Harry laughed.

Quiet filled the room again…comfortable silence.

"Hermione would want to read up all about what I am and what I can do and Ron…well. Ron would get jealous" Harry sighed

"Do you doubt Weasleys friendship that much?"

"It's not that I don't trust…" Harry paused and Severus noticed he looked pained.

"Ron has a temper and he's always trying to get some attention…I think he'd just take it the wrong way; like I was trying to outdo him or something"

Severus relaxed into the cushions of the sofa. He couldn't remember when he had last had a small 'almost meaningless' talk with somebody.

"You know his weaknesses then?"

Harry turned his eyes on him. He had no doubt that Harry was wondering why he had asked. Yet he also saw that the boy didn't deny it immediately.

"Everyone has weaknesses"

"Yes…but not many people pay attention to them"

Harry looked thoughtful and Severus watched him with a feeling of pleasure in his chest.

Minutes ticked by before Severus remembered the reason he had come in the first place. He stood and removed a package from his robe and pulled out his wand to re-size it. It turned out to be a pile of old tomes…all of which looked to be falling apart at the seams.

"These are all I have on Draconian's…I thought you might want to have a look"

Harry got up and gently lifted one of the old books. It was only being held together by magic.

"How old are these?" Harry's voice was filled with awe. Even he could appreciate something so old and full of knowledge.

"I am not entirely sure (meaning he hadn't a clue), Let us say that they are far older than even Hogwarts is"

He had had them for years. All the stories his mother had told him as a child had made it his first research project. It had cost him more than blood to get the tomes before him and even looking at them now made him feel tainted. As he watched Harry turning the pages carefully though, he felt some of his self-loathing fade.

He froze as he watched Harry's eyes move over the words, taking them in. Then he stuttered (for the first time in his life)

"How can you read that?"

-----x-----

Harry almost cursed himself. The language was in Ancient Greek and of course…before the change Harry didn't even know what Ancient Greek looked like never mind being able to read it.

'Damn it'

"Errr…" 'Clever Potter, make him think you're dumb AND slow'

Snape was staring at him hard.

There was no way he was going to get out of answering this…however it didn't mean he couldn't alter the truth a little.

"I not sure (mostly true…he hadn't actually been listening when it was explained), I couldn't read it before but I suppose the change lets me know it"

Harry knew without seeing the disbelief in Snape's eyes that that was the lamest excuse EVER.

-----x-----

(Flashback)

"Mum…"

"Yes baby, it's me" the soft feminine voice murmured lovingly.

"But…how?"

"You are here because you need to learn more of the skills you have inherited. You also need to learn how to control the memories you will be bombarded with for the next few weeks"

"I'm here…for lessons"

"That's right son…you'll get homework too" the male (his father) chuckled.

-----x-----x-----x-----x-----

It's coming, don't worry I'm working on the next chapter now…well not NOW but you know what I mean lol.

I hope I haven't lost anybody?

So tell me people…Should Harry and Draco become friends (mildly, don't think I can pull off 'best friends') or should they remain enemies?

Do I need to say it people…oh alright. That little 'go' button in the bottom left corner…press it. I'll leave the rest to you.

Lupa xxxxx


	10. Flashbacks and Newsflashes

(Flashback)

He had been in this place for a week; though his parents assured him no time was passing in the real world, it still felt disconcerting.

He was sat at a desk reading another tome filled with swirls and squiggles, the language of the Veela. His mother had shown him how to match the swirling shapes with letters from the alphabet. Luckily from there it was rather simple.

"This is one of the easiest languages of the Ancient Tribe. The Ancient Tribe was a group of beings that united their species as one. None of the beings were leader as all could speak…everyone was equal. The Ancient Tribe is made up of Veela, Centaur, Vampire, High Elves, Dark Elves, Lycanthropes, Phoenixes, Magical Humans and Draconians of course. There were other creatures that occasionally showed up for the council but were only ever interested in remaining neutral. They include Non-Magical Humans, House Elves, Merpeople, Thestrals and Dragons. Of course Merpeople could only be at the meeting if they were held near water, the Dragons only if there was a large clearing and the House Elves only at night when they didn't need permission from their masters. Vampires also had problems if it was held during the day and I'm not going to bother you with the problems that occurred on Full Moons. Let's just say that it was hard for the meetings to occur for everyones benefit. That is why the Tribe fell apart and problems started to pop up."

"What kind of problems?" Harry was curious. 'Surely they could have worked something out'

His Father answered him from behind whilst ruffling Harry's hair.

"That would be the usual ones. One group of beings saying another was insulting them yadda yadda…you get the drift"

"Honestly James, you explain things as well as a fish would explain how to swim"

"Yeah"

"Humph, flap your fins, James" Lily rolled her eyes as she replied sarcastically.

Harry laughed as happiness curled through him. It had took him a few 'days' to get over the shock but afterwards he had bombarded them with question after question. Sometimes the answers left him feeling a little disappointed but he pushed such feelings aside…hell, he was with his parents after all.

"You see, Harry, things weren't that simple" Lily glared for a moment at James. "For one thing, most of these beings had at one point or another been mortal enemies. Take for instance Vampires and Humans…or High Elves and Dark Elves. They hated one another purely on instinct. The only thing that stopped them from attacking each other at these Tribe meetings was because of the presence of…"

"…US" James shouted gleefully, his voice echoing around the cavern.

Lily huffed again.

"Because of the presence of Draconians" She finished with a satisfied smile.

Harry raised his eyebrow.

"I thought you said everyone had a say and everyone was equal"

"Well yes…but all these creatures loved Draconians. All of them respected your kind"

Harry had learnt many things in the last few days, the most important being that his Mother, the kind, caring and loving Lily Potter…was a Draconian Mate and of course his father, James Potter…was Draconian.

-----x-----

Having lessons with his parents was a strange experience but he did enjoy the pranks his Father played and the snapping attitude of his mother. He took turns between his parents so that he got as much information as possible. It was his Dad's turn today.

"Our family has been Draconian for as long as we can remember Son, too many decades to count really. Our position used to be that of Royal Advisor. We would offer our thoughts and feelings willingly. Sometimes though…when there was no King to stand for us, Advisors would be second in line for the throne. I am sorry to say Son that this is where it gets complicated. We haven't had a King for the last 500 years, the last died around 1503 and his name was King Dante Kokkinos. Since then my family, YOUR family…has taken on the mantle of King.

No King has ever shown up to reclaim the mantle from us…that is to say none have been powerful enough to take it. YOU now hold this mantle and it is up to you to keep it safe. There are only 500 or so Draconians left in this world so you must do your up most to make sure they remain safe and have the best King possible."

His father seemed incredibly serious for once as he spoke and Harry could tell that it bothered him that he didn't have an answer for the question of 'Why there had been no King'.

"But surely someone must have been capable of beating you in a fight?"

His father smiled softly.

"It isn't a battle that proves your worth as King, Harry. It is the Magic that is willing to come to your aid."

(End of Flashbacks)

-----x-----

"Of course Potter, now how about you tell me the truth" Snape growled.

"I don't have to explain myself to you" Harry snapped in return. 'So much for getting along' Harry knew he shouldn't have let Snape get under his skin but it bothered him that Snape was demanding things from him.

Harry placed the tome back on the table and started towards the door.

Snape hand flashed out as he walked passed and grabbed his arm.

"You can't just…" Snape started but Harry had whipped round and was glaring at him; eyes ablaze with defiance.

"Watch me" Harry snarled, yanking his arm out of Snape's grip

He had almost made it to the door before Snape's voice came again…much quieter.

"Please"

Harry halted. 'Since when does Snape, say please?'

-----x-----

'Why is it always Potter that gets me to do things I don't usually do?'

Severus asked himself. It seemed that when he was around Harry he never had any reservations.

He noticed that Harry had stopped though and right now he knew he needed to act contrite.

"I apologise…I didn't mean to be insulting or controlling…" The next second he found himself pinned to the floor beneath an angry 9 stone (57.15 kilogram) teenager.

"Enough…what the hell do you want Snape?"

'Well…now is the time to be honest I suppose' he thought to himself

-----x-----

There was no way that Severus Snape would apologise unless under extreme torture Harry knew. So why was he acting sorry now for simply acting as was his want.

"Perhaps you would let me up, Potter" Snape snipped

Harry sat back on his heels and didn't remove his weight, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

Snape sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Many people believe that I've have been fully emancipated by the ministry for the crimes I committed as a Death Eater. The truth however, is that Albus Dumbledore is held responsible for me. I'm on…parole shall we say. If Dumbledore says the word I can be thrown into Azkaban without a trial. No-body would petition for me either…obviously."

Harry's eyes bore into Snape's even as he looked away. Searching for the truth, Snape no doubt thought. Harry knew though that he wasn't lying. He could smell lies thanks to being a Parselmouth, after all. It was why Dumbledore always bugged him; never telling lies and yet never telling the truth either. No, Harry wasn't looking for lies. He was thinking about the possible ways Snape being nice to him would get the man out of this situation. Harry knew he had quite a bit of power at the ministry now and probably more in future. Question was; what did Snape want him to do with his power? And what would Harry himself get out of helping him?

Well question one and two were rather easy to answer…1) to stop his mate being tossed in Azkaban on a whim, but then Harry had the ability to get him out again anyway. 2) Snape? ...Harry wondered if it was that easy to get Snape to agree to what he had in mind.

"On one condition…" Harry smirked

-----x-----x-----x-----x-----

Well it's nice to know people opinions on Harry and Draco's relationship…so thanks to everyone who commented on that!!

Mmmmmmmmm bet Snape's having a tough time…9 stone of Hot Sexy Teenager on his lap…lol

I know my story's rather complicated so if anyone has troubles following it, just say and I'll try to help you along.

Now, how many people would hate it if I made Hermione Ok but Ron Evil…ish?

Ahhh and before I forget…which Weasley's want Harry dead and which don't? Let us see if you can guess where I'm going hmmmm…

p.s. Harry ain't that heavy when he's human!! Still rather hard to move beneath someone who has you pinned though...

Lupa xxx


	11. Malfoy The Ice Prince

Severus shifted. He felt something stir in his abdomen.

'Not now damn it!' Furiously trying to will his 'unwilling' reaction away from the Hot Warm wiggling body he thought of the Dark Lord in frilly Pink knickers. He sighed with relief…then heard Harry's reply.

"On one condition…"

He saw Harry smirk innocently.

'Bollocks' the thought echoed in his head.

"What…" he growled wearily

"…you complete the Bond with me"

He remained silent for a moment.

"Let me think on it"

-----x-----

"Well, Severus, what did you find?" Dumbledore asked whilst popping a lemon drop into his mouth.

They were in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place; Dumbledore sat at the head of the table and Severus hovered in the doorway.

Severus moved forward until he stood at the opposite end of the table, in the same way as to standing on the other side of Dumbledore's desk.

'Why do you insist on making adults feel like they are naughty school children?'

"Potter knows nothing about why there was an attack on Privet Drive. He has no memories of visions or nightmares that correspond with what happened. However…he did have a run in with Bellatrix Lestrange" Severus murmured quietly.

"Oh…"

-----x-----

Harry hunched silently on the landing, his ears picking up every word of conversation and every creak of floorboard as people shifted.

Though Snape was trying his best to be silent, Harry could hear every word drifting up from down below.

"She appeared not long after Potter was foolish enough to run away and cross the wards. She held me at wand point and would have killed me…if Potter hadn't killed her first"

He heard the sharp creek of a chair as Dumbledore jerked in his seat.

"You have proof of this?" Harry could tell by the inflections in Dumbledore's voice that he was disturbed by the news.

He heard the rustling of material for a moment and heard the knock of something solid being placed on the wooden table.

"I transfigured her body…I thought it wise not to leave evidence behind"

For a moment, Harry wondered if Snape had been walking around with a transfigured corpse in his pocket for the last few days.

Silence permeated the air for long minutes and Harry shifted silently, trying to find a more comfortable position.

"We will have to dispose of her…we cannot have anybody finding out this information lest someone use it against him."

"Very well"

"Oh, Severus, would you be so kind as to find somewhere and bury it?" There came another moment of silence before Snape repeated himself and a scrape of stone on wood was heard.

The floor creaked behind him and Harry whipped round, wand in hand to hold it to the throat of…

"Malfoy!"

-----x-----

"Would you mind telling me what HE'S doing in THIS house" Harry snarled as he dragged Draco by the collar of his robes into the kitchen.

"Unhand me, you clout" Draco was slapping at the hand gripping him.

Dumbledore turned bright blue eyes on them and Harry snarled with agitation.

There was a cough from the side and Harry's eyes flicked to meet Snape's.

"I am at perfect liberty to be here, Potter, considering I'm more related to the Blacks than you ever will be" Draco sneered

Feral green eyes turned on Draco then and he could do nothing but look away; unwilling to meet such a blazing gaze.

"Ahh, I see you've met our guest, Harry"

"Your guest, not mine…therefore put him in YOUR house"

"To be wanted" Draco muttered sarcastically.

"Why is young Draco here?" Snape asked

Harry eyes once again flicked to him, something akin to confusion flickering in them.

"What with Draco's father being behind bars, he thought it best to remain neutral as he is now considered the head of the Malfoy family. Of course, unfortunately his Mother doesn't follow the same beliefs, as of yet."

Draco's sneer became more pronounced.

'As if she ever will, with Aunt Bella sniffing down her neck' Draco thought snidely

As if Dumbledore was reading his thoughts, Bellatrix popped into conversation.

"Now your Mother will have the chance to make up her own mind…what with your Aunt Bellatrix meeting an ill-fated demise."

Draco froze, slowly his sneer turned into a smirk.

-----x-----

Harry paused outside the library the next day; Snape's and Malfoy's voices drifting through the air. Some unfamiliar feeling curled inside him then, as thoughts of what they were doing and how close they were sitting flitted through his mind.

He had heard Snape, call Malfoy-Draco; it irritated him that they seemed so close.

He shook his head and pushed open the door. Silence descended at his entrance and his agitation grew.

"Don't mind me" He snarled and stalked over to browse the bookshelves.

Snape and Malfoy were sitting on a sofa together and Malfoy hands had stopped mid-motion when Harry walked in. He hated it, hated the feeling that curled in his stomach. Right now the only thing he wanted to do was turn around and rip Malfoy's throat out and it scared him.

They resumed talking, something about politics and how Draco might get himself further up the ladder of achievement.

Harry's blood boiled and behind him a choking sound made itself heard.

"Draco?" Snape's voice questioned and Harry felt a mild satisfaction as he heard the concern.

"Draco?" the voice started to sound panicked and Harry concentrated fiercely.

He knew Snape wasn't stupid though…it wouldn't take him long to work it out.

"Potter…" a hand grabbed his shoulder and yanked him around. Fangs were revealed and Snape paled.

"…stop"

Harry's eyes were narrow and cruel.

"You want him?" Harry snarled with anger and concealed agony

Snape's eyes flicked between his own.

"He's my Godson" Snape murmured

Harry's eyes filled with realization and shock. 'What have I become'

Draco panted harshly where he sat shivering as Snape rushed to his side. He felt Draco's freezing forehead and cast heating spell after heating spell upon him as Harry watched on.

Finally Draco's vitals seemed to be levelling out and Snape turned to him.

"What did you do?"

Harry stared at him; he was scared and remained silent.

"Harry…I need to know"

"The human body's made up of 80 percent water…" Harry murmured quietly.

"…I froze it"

-----x-----

Arthur Weasley leaned down and his hand shifted the dead leaves to the side as he picked up the gleaming opalescent scale. There was only one thing it could have come from, he knew that. It was time to call a family gathering.

-----x-----x-----x-----x-----

Updates will be slowing down a little as I have a course to work on…but don't worry I'll be on here in my spare SPARE time.

I know my chapters are short but this story is sort of a prequel to another one I'm going to start writing afterwards…so I don't have to explain everything in that one (See, there is a reason I'm torturing you).

Bad thing is my Dad's has just found out about me writing, has found this and wants to read this story…thing is he has no idea I like Snarry (slash pairings at all really), or that I'm soooooo addicted to Harry Potter that my imagination now only consists of him….

So much for having a perfect normal daughter…

Wish me luck eh…

Lupa xxxx


	12. Painfully

The Weasley family were gathered in The Burrow. Bill had already been in England discussing his findings with the goblins and it hadn't taken Charlie long to get back once he'd noticed how important his father's message had sounded. Percy, though knowing no love was lost between his family and himself, knew that something so important that his father would willingly contact him, had to be important. As for the Twins, Ron and Ginny, they sat quietly wondering what was going on; family meetings hadn't been called since the first war and they were all too young to remember.

Molly sat quietly opposite her husband, thoughts twirling though her mind. She'd known about the Weasley reputation when she married into the family but she had never considered the consequences; she loved him after all.

A bright gleaming scale sat innocently in the middle of the table, candles throwing flickering shadows along its sharp edges. It was only roughly the size of a sickle, yet the glow that came from it made it stand out like a beacon-of hope or destruction they had yet to find out.

"We need to find the creature this came from. It was found not so far from the remains of Privet Drive so it must have been very close to Harry…watching him on You-Know-Who's orders no doubt. It needs to be found, but I warn all of you to be extra careful and come straight to me if you find anything. These monsters are dangerous and I don't want anything happening to any of you."

Bill; who was leaning against the wall next to the back door shifted. Charlie frowned before nodding and slowly the rest of the family showed their agreement.

"I shall speak to people at the Ministry and see if any of them have heard anything." Percy murmured before taking his leave, unwilling to hang around. Such a serious meeting didn't stop the glares that were being thrown his way after all.

"Percy, be careful" Molly called after his retreating form, worry etched into the soft curves of her face.

She watched her family stand with trepidation, knowing deep down that only bad could come from this. She needed to find the Draconian before her husband…or she knew she'd have no Husband left.

-----x-----

Severus stared at him in disbelief.

"Are you out of your mind? You could have killed him!" he snapped, his words laced with fright.

Harry quivered. It wasn't fear that held him still…more like shock.

'When did I become so heartless'

Malfoy was and all ways would be, his enemy; but Harry knew he didn't have a reason for what he'd just done.

He stared at Severus, hoping with all his heart that he would understand. His hands shook and his throat burned as he tried with all his might to convey through his eyes; his desperation.

A great gush of air left Severus' throat as he sighed deeply. He looked at Harry with something akin to concern in his endless eyes.

"Do you even care?" Severus asked him, sounding disheartened.

Harry ached as he turned his back to him.

'He doesn't know me. How could he possibly understand?'

How could he understand the pain and self-loathing coursing through Harry's veins like fire?

A hand was placed softly upon his shaking shoulder and the quakes in his body grew worse.

"I'm sorry" His voice came out pleading-for understanding or forgiveness he didn't know.

He could feel warm breath caress his ear and heat radiated from the form behind him.

"You need to learn control. You can't just go around killing people if you get jealous" Severus spoke in a murmur; for all the good it did he may as well have shouted.

Anger rose in Harry as if someone had stroked the flames of his heart.

"You're mine! You always will be. Going around with that…that arrogant bastard isn't going to stop me from having you."

Harry had whipped around and was glaring into eyes so close to his own.

"I never said I would stop you…from having me. I merely think you should learn to control your feelings a bit better. What if Draco had been Granger or Weasley, would you have killed your best friends?"

'YES' the thought echoed in Harry's thoughts and he could tell that Snape knew it too.

Severus sighed again and looked away for a moment.

Harry raised his hand and laid it gently upon Severus' chest. He stared at the top of his hand where the words 'I must not tell lies' had scared.

"I love you…" It seemed so easy to say the words when he wasn't looking the Potions Master in the eye…so easy when those eyes weren't boring into his own.

He could feel them upon him even as he leaned forward and placed his forehead upon the strong chest. After a moment of hesitation, arms encased him.

The sentence tapered off; words left unspoken.

'…with all my heart and soul'

-----x-----

He watched them walk past; Muggles. They had no idea he was watching them from his bedroom window.

'Their lives are so normal, no fear of a mass megalomaniac round the corner with a wooden stick'

Harry looked towards the spare bed. The shivering slight form of his one time enemy was outlined, even under the multitude of quilts and blankets.

'Draco Malfoy, mini death-eater in training, under my roof. Who would have thought it?"

Snape had forced potion after potion down the unconscious boy's throat after they had brought him upstairs. Now all they had to do was wait…hoping there weren't any side effects from being frozen from the inside.

A creak of a chair made his eyes drift upwards to the form of his Professor, slumped in an uncomfortable wooden chair (Harry could swear that Slytherins just loved to torture themselves) and shifting in his sleep.

Harry's eyes lit with fondness, quickly followed by weariness.

He had, after all, heard the conversation between Dumbledore and Snape. Snape had told Dumbledore about him killing Bellatrix. That alone didn't bother him (he wanted Dumbledore to know he was willing to kill) but the fact that Snape had given away information that could, by most standards, have him locked away; that was an extremely bad thing.

'Who are you loyal too?' Harry wondered silently

He needed someone to talk too, someone he could trust but was outside of this little cliché of people.

'The Weasleys have always cared abut me. Mr Weasley would be alright I suppose but he might talk to Dumbledore. Mrs Weasley would go all motherly on me and Ron and Ginny might freak. Charlie likes Dragons and Draconians aren't all that different.' Suddenly Harry knew; knew exactly who to talk too. After all, Draconians were a cursed species. Who better to write to, than a Curse Breaker?

-----x-----

Bill Weasley was towel drying his hair when Hedwig landed on the desk under his window. He through the towel over the back of the desk chair; pulled open a drawer and gave Hedwig an Owl Treat, before carefully untying the parchment from her leg.

He read the letter quickly and then read it again. He stood in reverie for a moment before dressing quickly and running out of The Burrow without a word.

-----x-----

Draco coughed…then coughed again rather pointedly.

Harry didn't twitch from where he was standing, he had taken a silent vigil at the window since they had invaded his room.

Snape looked up from the book he was browsing (not reading, he had read it a four times already after all) and gave Draco a long dark look, before returning once again to his book.

Draco sighed with annoyance.

"I'm the ill one here…HELLO. Can I get a glass of water? Gees, what's a guy got to do around here for some sympathy"

"Die…" Harry answered sarcastically

Draco sniffed

"…painfully"

-----x-----x-----x-----x-----

Woaaaa…my Dad didn't kill me. He COMPLIMENTED me……..wonder what he wants?

Hay I got a new record of Reviews last chapter…mostly people offering sympathy mind you. Now I KNOW you're out there mwaahhahahahahaha. You need to review people…even if you want to point out mistakes…more than welcome.

Love you all…well only those that love me actually but hay…I'll blow you a kiss if you review LOL

Love you all

Lupa xxxx


	13. Murderous Intent

Darkness seemed to saturate every Road and House, leaving shadows to loom up unexpectedly between the run down buildings. Few residents remained in Little Hangleton-owing to a bout of mysterious deaths. The lights flickered along the Streets and wind whistled though the trees, creating a howling sound that set shivers down peoples spines…well, those that dared to venture down those paths anyway. An old Manor House stood at the top of a hill, towering over the small village below. Many of its windows were smashed and where children had had the courage, graffiti marred the old outer walls. Though the house gave off the appearance of being abandoned, it was far from being so. If anyone were to enter they would find extravagance at its best. Dark panelled wood in the entrance hall and black marble floors. The Manor gave off a strange feeling, as though it were trying to instil fear into anyone foolish enough to walk though its doors. That, of course, was exactly what the resident of said house, wanted. Lord Voldemort sat before the fire in his Study, sipping from a delicate glass filled with crimson liquid. He was contemplating-or as his Death Eaters preferred, plotting with murderous intent. He had, of course, heard about the Death of the Dursleys- Harry Pip-Squeak Potter's so called, family. Severus had informed him of Potter's relocation to an unknown destination. This resulted in a little punishment-nothing like a bit of pain to give incentive, Tom believed. He knew without a doubt that it was Dumbledore who had seen to this move and had placed Potter somewhere he himself had no way of finding. That, of course, didn't leave him many chances to get his hands on the boy…but then, Tom was never one to turn down a challenge.

-----x-----

Bill Weasley rummaged furiously though the piles of parchment in his office a Gringotts, eyes roving over symbols and words-pictures and warnings. He was searching for something, something important. Finally his eyes settled on a sheet-its corners crumpled and curled.

It was a letter, an old letter; addressed to the person who was Curse Breaker before him. His eyes flicked to the bottom to make sure it was what he wanted.

_Yours Truly_

_Mr H F Potter_

-----x-----

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Draco snipped

They were in the Library, Draco having recovered from his close call with an iceberg.

Harry was spread upon an armchair, book propped open in the crook of his arm. Draco, for some reason or another had taken to following him around.

Severus was absent at the moment…brewing Remus his potion.

"How would I know" Harry drawled back, eyes not lifting from the page.

"You were there, Potter. Surely your curiosity got the better of you, like it always does."

Harry looked up at him from beneath his lashes.

"Even if I did know…I wouldn't tell you" He smirked and watched as Draco furiously tried to stop himself from snarling, his eyes flicking away from Harry's. For a moment Draco's face flashed with pain, his hand automatically rising to his chest.

Harry's eyes flicked.

"What is it?" Harry made sure to keep his voice neutral; after all, Malfoy was renowned for his tricks.

"Nothing" the blonde snapped, his expression momentarily showing self-disgust. He swaggered over to the chair opposite Harry and sat back in it gracefully.

There was silence for the next half-hour. Harry reading silently, while Draco grew more and more irritated at being ignored. It was, after all, a problem with Malfoys…they hated to be overlooked.

"You were frozen" Harry murmured, raising his head and keeping his voice nonchalant…as though such a thing was an everyday occurrence before returning back to his book.

Draco gaped at him. His eyes were showing his disbelief and hesitation.

"You are joking, right?"

"No"

"You can't just, become frozen, Potter" Draco's hesitation was turning into annoyance.

Harry hummed.

Silver eyes narrowed and brain functions increased.

"YOU" Draco snapped "It was you, wasn't it?" He was leaning forward, body tense.

Harry yawned, slowly raising his eyes to the boy opposite. Then he smirked darkly.

Draco shivered, leaned back and stared at the floor for the next ten minutes. Harry had once again returned to his reading.

"How…?" Draco's voice interrupted him again.

Harry growled, his body instinctively giving warning.

Draco sneered.

"What? Are you a dog now?" mocking laughter leaving his lips.

Harry's raised his head, his eyes burned with green fire, pupils slit.

The blonde froze, realisation flicked across his face as gleaming scales became visible. Lips curled to reveal lengthened fangs.

The book dropped to the floor and Draco leaped from his seat towards the door. Unfortunately for him, the door was shut and before he could get his hand around the handle he was slammed against the wood, cheek pressed harshly against it.

Harry had pinned his arms and his weight was slowly crushing him into the door, making it hard to breathe.

"How dare you?" Harry hissed into his ear.

Draco whimpered.

-----x-----

A knock resounded through Grimmauld place and Snape's head jerked up in surprise, his expression morphing into irritation.

He lowered the temperature of the cauldron and added a pinch of Human hair before stalking out of the small lab. He came to a halt in the front hallway, unease flickering though him at the lack of noise before he shook himself mentally. He motioned his wand at the front door, turning it transparent so he could see who was on the other side.

Remus Lupin looked like he had seen better days…make that, better decades. Scars marred his face and his clothes were mere rags. Money was more important being spent on ingredients for Wolfsbane Potion than material possessions, as far as Remus was concerned anyway.

Snape sneered before flicking his wand and opening the locks on the front door and gesturing it open.

"Lupin" Severus muttered in greeting.

"Severus, is it ready?"

"Ten minutes" Snape murmured and stalked away, back to the lab. Remus tagged along behind him, nose twitching.

Remus watched silently as Severus added the last ingredient-an ounce of silver dust. He was about to open his mouth to speak, but before he could, he heard a thump of something slamming into wood and his head jerked around.

Snape had heard it too, his hand almost spilling the contents of the ladle of Potion he was pouring into a goblet.

Remus was about to stalk to the door but Snape snarled.

"Potion, Lupin" Snape thrust the goblet into his hand, before he stalked out of the lab; heading for the library.

-----x-----

Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sat beneath a tree in the back yard at The Burrow, the sun shinning down upon them. Ron sat playing one-man chess and Hermione and Ginny were talking about (you guessed it) Harry.

"He seemed rather quiet, that is all I am saying" Hermione murmured

"You worry too much, when has he ever been loud?" Ginny had laid down in the sunshine whilst Hermione curled in the roots of the tree, in the shadows.

"Come on Mi, this is Harry we're talking about. You remember how he acted when Diggory died" Ron butted in.

"I'm worried" she muttered

"Then you worry too much" Ron snapped, getting annoyed.

Hermione looked over at Ginny and realized she wasn't going to get any support. Silently she sent up a Hope that Harry would be alright and then changed the subject.

"Have you both finished your homework?"

Ron and Ginny groaned.

-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----

Once again, it's a record achievement on Reviews!! Of course I haven't written for a while so it might be cause of that I suppose lol.

Now, I thank every single person that reviewed and I've sent my kisses flying…therefore if you feel a big wet slobbery kiss whack you on the cheek, you know where it's from…meheeheehee.

I beg you for patience!!! Not on my knees though…it would be a sad day in Hell before I did that…and that's unlikely because the Devil has parties every night…free bloodshots people!!!

Lol

If you didn't know…I'm mad…

Lupa xxxxx


	14. Mating? Who's the animal?

Draconian Mating Ritual

For thousands of years, Draconians have had The Mating Ritual- a Bonding ceremony, so to speak. This is a Ritual, where the magic of the two beings, bonding, is linked together. A Mating Ritual takes place after a Draconian gains maturity, so long, of course, that the Draconian has found its mate. It is said, that when a mate is not found that the Draconian will eventually, after a few decades fall to psychosis. Many Draconians have been slain by their own kind, to end this suffering. However, when a Draconian reaches maturity and acknowledges a mate without performing the bond, the Draconian can grow feral and cruel in a matter of hours. Draconians very rarely give there Bonded the choice of accepting the Mating or declining, though if so, in the end, the Mating is usually forced anyway. This usually lasts about 96 hours (4 days) before the Draconian does demand an answer. Jealousy however, is extremely common in these cases and the Draconian can become aggressive towards any being in close vicinity to their mate, to such extents that they would kill them. However, despite the madness that comes with waiting, this is considered a great act for Draconians, that they can overcome the pain of an uncompleted Bonding. The Bonding is completed through sexual intercourse, where physical and magical essence's are merged and reformed. Many Mating rituals result in these partners sharing physical strengths, telepathy and empathy between the two, greater grounding with magic and the ability to wield said magic.

If the mating is between two Draconians (Usually Alpha/Alpha, Beta/Beta and so on), there is usually a fight to decide the outcome of who is the Dominant partner. This fight includes physical strength tests and extended magical tests. If the mating is between Alpha/Beta etc, then of course the Alpha will be Dominant.

In the case of different species mating, the Draconian must be Dominant during this preceding so that its strengths become dominant during the merging. If the partner took the place as Dominant, the Draconian would lose many of its strengths to its partner, therefore weakening the Draconian to the extent that it could be killed effortlessly and giving making the partner extremely powerful.

-----x-----

Draco was yanked backwards; he stumbled, caught his foot on the edge of the rug and fell on his bum between the chairs. His eyes flicked up and he paled. The Draconian towered above him, rage burning in its eyes. Draco looked away from them quickly. It was at least 6 ½ feet tall, a great black mane, starting at a point between it eyes and sweeping back in a V shape, cascaded down it back. Delicate gold swirls twisted across the scales of its face, elongated jaws set in a snarl, fangs oozing with saliva and deadly venom. That though, wasn't what made Draco gasp. What made him stare wide eyed, were the wings that stretched ether side. They practically spanned the whole room; the flesh between the wings bones almost translucent, yet swirling with gold filigree patterns.

Everything that happened since he came suddenly made sense. Unfortunately, Draco didn't think he'd have time to throttle his Godfather.

Speaking of which…

The door slammed open behind the Draconian with such force that a few books tumbled from the selves. Draco wondered for a moment why he'd thought such a large creature would be slow and clumsy. The creature had whipped around, wings snapping inwards, to bare its fangs and let out an unholy screech at his unsuspecting Godfather…and werewolf companion.

-----x-----

Bill stood on the doorstep of 12 Grimmauld Place, his hand raised in the process of knocking, when he heard the roar. A shiver twisted down his spine and his fist paused during its decent. He breathed.

'Damn it, you're a Gryffindor, have some courage (He bit his lip) …curiosity killed the cat though…'

He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the door, his fist unfurling.

He was about to turn away when he remembered the letter in his hand…he paused.

'Damn it…satisfaction brought it back again'

He knocked.

-----x-----

Remus stood frozen; he furiously had to keep himself from running away with his tail between his legs though. He had known of course. The moment he had walked through the front door had brought the scent of Draconian to his nostrils, so similar to the scent that had always lingered around James. Thing is, he'd never seen a Draconian so close to ripping people apart. He saw madness in Harry's eyes, and saw them burning deeply into Severus' own. He blinked in shock. Memories assaulted him...

_James was curled tight in his covers, the bed groaning as he twisted in pain. It was his Birthday and slowly the boys in his dormitory were woken by his whimpers. Bronze flashed, almost blinding them before they caught a glimpse of the strange creature in James' bed. Peter peed himself and let out a girly scream before Sirius clonked him one then slumped back on his bed muttering:_

"_Let him sleep, I'll take him to the Healer in the morning…"_

……

_He couldn't take his eyes off her; he practically followed her around everywhere. When he'd told her she was his mate; she'd slapped him and hexed him. It didn't stop him from following her though. He was careful not to make anyone aware of what he was…even though everyone noticed his obsession. When she'd seen his strange mood swings, she had eventually confronted him because she was worried. He'd told her everything…and after a few days research, she'd agreed to help him._

-----x-----

He'd never felt such rage in his entire life and he was scared. Unfortunately that seemed to make it worse. Malfoy had just been his normal original self but Harry had flipped. Maybe it was the small reminder of Sirius or maybe it was the fact that he'd been able to smell Severus' scent on Draco's arm since he'd walked in the room. It was driving him crazy, waiting. He knew his history, knew this anger was normal, and knew that even now, he felt so much satisfaction at seeing Malfoy cowering before him. The tang of fear was thick in the air, like a slick, greasy film at the back of his throat.

Then the door had slammed open and startled him for a second. He twisted around, teeth bared at the intruders, screech echoing. Severus stood there almost nonchalantly. No fear whatsoever and for some reason this bothered him even more.

"Change, Potter"

The wolf was stood far too close for Harry's liking. Didn't Severus understand that nobody could go near him but Harry? The wolf was backing away slowly, as if he'd realised his mistake. He snarled softly. It was good to know that all these creatures weren't COMPLETELY stupid.

"I said, change"

Severus' voice had lowered to the point where he had entered a growling register. Harry almost snapped but managed to hold himself.

"Godfather, you have to mate with him, or he'll kill anyone that comes near you"

Draco whispered, but to Harry, he may as well have shouted.

'So Draco isn't an idiot after all' Harry mused

A knock resounded through the house.

-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----

Strange…I just love leaving you hanging…lol

I could apologise for taking so long to update…but I won't, I think it's probably safe to say that if I do that every chapter, it would kind of destroy the point and you'd undoubtedly realise I'm being derisive so I won't waste my time on such trivialities.

Did that sound cool or what?

I love being sarcastic. Anyhoo…for anyone who didn't quite get that.

I'm not gonna say sorry every time I put up a chapter…coz I'm not…my story will come in its own time. Don't worry though…sometime this decade eh.

Love you all

Lupa xxxx


	15. Historia Al Draconian

It was strange, watching them. I could feel anger and fear running through my veins like fire, yet I felt I had no control over what I was doing. Hunger burned me but not the normal kind of hunger, this was something different. I could smell fear around me but I wasn't entirely sure exactly who it was coming from; Draco of course, it would make sense if it was coming from him. Remus also seemed to be a little fearful; if the expression on his face was anything to go by. I knew a part of me was, oh so willing, to shred them all apart, just so I could get to HIM. He stood there, without a care in the world. Severus…his name felt like sweet abandon on my tongue. I needed to take him. It didn't matter to me if anyone happened to be present, in fact it would probably make me feel better- let them see me claim him. My finger flexed, time had run out. I couldn't wait any longer. He either came willingly into my arms, or I took him without consent.

The knock that resounded around the house made me growl before I was even aware of it. Whoever it was had incredibly bad timing.

Draco shifted behind me and I came close to simply turning and tearing him limb from limb. I closed my eyes. Didn't he understand how precariously close I was to destroying all of them? The scent of cinnamon and cloves filled my senses and I opened my eyes to stare into those black depths of my mate. I almost whined then; that would have given a very wrong impression. I didn't want him to think I was desperate, not yet anyway.

"I will answer the door, when I'm done, we can go upstairs and talk about this"

That wasn't what I wanted to hear. The growl that left my throat was anything but wimpy. Severus shivered before me and I could smell his fear mingled with anticipation.

"I'll get the door Sev … (I growled)…Professor Snape, you should go talk to Harry now" Remus murmured in his soft kindly voice. I don't think I'd ever appreciated him so much.

Severus swallowed and his throat clicked; the sound seemed to echo in my ears. I felt a shiver curl down my spine. He would be mine…tonight.

-----x-----

Bill stood upon the doorstep for what felt like forever, before the door opened. Remus stood on the other side; his expression seemed to blank when he saw who stood before him.

"Remus" Bill greeted wearily

"Bill…what brings you here?"

"I got a letter…from Harry"

Consternation flickered over Remus' face then. Bill felt sure the man was cursing himself in several different languages.

Remus stared at him hard then.

"I won't let you hurt him, let alone kill him" The threat hovered in the air for a moment and Bill knew it to be truth. The man he admired would kill him without thought; if he thought Bill was trying to hurt Harry.

"I'm not here to kill him…I just need to talk to him"

"It will have to wait…he's busy"

"This is important"

"So is what he's doing…you can wait in the Library"

Remus had pulled back a little to let him in. Bill followed him down the hall and for a moment he stood, uncomfortably aware that he was being watched, in the middle of the library.

He turned to meet Remus' eyes.

"I truly don't mean him any harm, Remus"

Remus didn't answer.

Bill sat down upon the sofa nearest the fire. A tome rested upon the small table to his side. With nothing better to do, he picked it up and started to browse it. Always was he aware of the amber eyes that watched him from the only entrance and exit of the room.

-----x-----

The owl nipped softly at Hermione's finger before turning around and flying away. A wrapped package sat innocently upon her lap, gold twine holding it in place. Ron shifted on his bed.

"Why do you have to order books now? It's the holidays, for Merlin's sake"

"I don't expect **you** to understand, Ronald, but **I** want to pass my NEWT exams and that means I need to study."

"NEWT's aren't till seventh year, don't you think we should get through sixth first. We haven't even got our OWL results yet."

Hermione sniffed daintily, stood and walked out back to the room she shared with Ginny.

Luckily Ginny was in the kitchen. Hermione slowly opened the package, making sure to be careful of anything getting on her skin. She highly doubted she'd ever forget the Bubotuber Pus she had received in forth year. The wrapping fell away to reveal a scale like textured hardcover tome, writing inlaid in gold formed the title- Historia Al Draconian. Hermione stared…unbelievably glad she hadn't told Ron about the fact that she hadn't ordered a book. In fact, she had no idea why someone would send something like this to her. She had tried searching for a note but there was nothing; the book didn't even say who the Author was either. Curiosity got the better of her and she decided not to let anyone know about the tome until she had read it.

-----x-----

Percy Weasley looked over his shoulder, towards the door. It wouldn't do to get caught right at that minute. He was bent over, riffling through a filing cabinet in Julian De'marks office on the Magical Mediator floor at the ministry. He was searching for anything in reference to Draconian's, yet so far he'd found nothing.

He moved to the next filing cabinet, this one was bright red with gold handles. He yanked open a drawer and started flitting through them. A word on one of the folders caught his eye then- **Heritage: Dracon, Veela, Gyph…etc**

He could hear footsteps walking in his direction and quickly yanked the folder out. He shrunk it and shoved it in his pocket, used his hip to close the drawer and started towards the open doorway. He almost ran into De'mark as he walked in the office.

De'mark stared at him, first with surprise, then with suspicion.

"Can I help you?"

"Err…no. I mean…I think I'm alright thank you. I did want to ask you a question but I can't remember it now" Percy stuttered

De'mark raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Of course…just let me know when you remember it"

Percy nodded and walked quickly out of the room on the way to the elevator.

De'mark stared after him, before his eyes roved over his Office. His eyes halted…on his red filing cabinet. A gap ran along the top edge of the second drawer, someone had been in it and not shut in completely. Julian smirked as he walked over to the drawer and pulled it open. He waved his wand and a folder materialized before him, then dropped into its slot in the cabinet. It looked like he'd be busy this weekend though, making sure nothing else was missing.

-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----

Next chapter for mature people only! Actually I want to ask your opinion. How many of you would mind a 'Sexual Situation'? I might be rather graphic even though i'm a virgin at writing sex scenes...details are important after all.

There will be a warning on the next chapter anyhow...but how graphic I get will be up to you.

As always…love you all.

Keep reviewing…if only to make me indescribably happy.

_**Nljfs- **_No, he's just vulnerable if he's shagged basically. The other person will get his powers and he'll be easy to kill…which means if Voldemort has sex with Harry, he'll not only become incredibly powerful but he'll be able to kill Harry easily. Hope that helps you.

_**Fraewyn-**_Harry's not really sane at the minute. If he doesn't mate he'll be defenceless and that kind of makes his instincts crazy.

_**Cheeky-Hermione-**_What do you mean by 12? I'm curious! lol

p.s I just made Historia Al Draconian up, so i've no idea if it even means anything- the jist however is that it means The History of Draconians.


	16. Hot & Bothered:p

_**WARNING-Sexual Content. If you don't like Slash i.e. MALE ON MALE pairings…skip this chapter.**_

**_x...x_**

**_x...x_**

**_x...x_**

**_x...x_**

**_x...x_**

**_x...x_**

The door latched softly, yet the noise seemed to echo. Cloth rustled as I turned around, watching him, watching me. He'd changed on the way up here and now seemed to have reverted to the strong young masculine form I'd seen in the forest…it seemed so long ago. He was naked, and hard. I swallowed thickly and almost choked.

It wasn't everyday such a specimen stood before me in such glory. Faint scars littered his chest and I had a brief flash of his uncles raised fist.

"Strip" He sounded almost breathless and it sent desire coursing though my veins like fire.

I'd known it would come to this, but even so I hated to be submissive…I'd been doing it most of my life and found no pleasure in it. I looked down as I unfastened my cloak and lay it on the wooded chair behind me, then brought my fingers up to undo the buttons on my under-robe. His breathing echoed in the room, deep and almost harsh. I looked up and caught his gaze; it was almost as though he was holding himself from tearing my clothing off me. My Under-robe slid off and Harry snorted with what could only be a mixture of irritation and amusement. I started on my shirt buttons and he moved. I paused, only for a moment to see him walk towards the bed and yank down the covers. It hit me then, what he was going to do. I couldn't, couldn't physically force myself to keep opening the shirt. He looked up and I knew he could sense my hesitation. My stomach wreathed as though I'd swallowed a snake.

To be trapped in his gaze was like throwing myself too oblivion. Green as any pure emerald I've ever come across, they reminded me of the sea. They were capable of dragging you down into there depths to drown or bobbing you lightly on whispering waves. Strange how they would make me wax poetic as well…

"Why have you stopped?" there was warning in his deep voice, like an unheard growl.

What could I say though…'I'd changed my mind' or 'I have a potion to finish'. He wouldn't let me go, not now.

"Nothing"

And so my fingers continued their journey, oh so slowly. He watched every second, with his eyes heating all the more. It made me feel momentarily powerful. I had to wonder if maybe I could seduce Him instead. I knew he was powerful and I knew if I took him I would gain his power. I doubted though, that I was much of a match for him now though. My fingers grazed my wand, one way out. My fingers curled around the grip and a great weight slammed into my chest. I couldn't breathe or see, but I could smell the Musk that invaded my nose.

"It seems…I will have to take you unwillingly after all" Potter purred in my ear and I shivered…not with revulsion or fear, but arousal. His strength pressed me hard into the floor boards, my shoulder blades already starting to ache. I gasped; unable or unwilling to answer, I didn't know myself.

A harsh rip sounded and I felt cool air caress my legs. Heated skin pressed me down harder and his length, naked and dripping slid across my thigh leaving a wet sticky trail in it wake. One of his hands pinned the both of mine fiercely above my head and my shoulders burned. His sharp nails slid a slow trail across my stomach and my muscles quivered with abandon.

"Seevvveeerruuuusssssssss" He keened softly, almost desperately in my ear.

His fingers slipped beneath my boxers and his nails grazed the head of my cock. I arched up. The pain an exquisite experience, mixed with his gentle writhing above me.

His fingers wrapped around me and it was all I could do then not to moan or scream. His hand was so very cold as it stoked me, slowly, torturously.

"Say it, say it…"

I knew, though I had no idea why, what it was he wanted me to say. What it was he wanted me to do. Now, I had no choice.

"Yes" It came out as something of a whisper…or a gasp.

One of his nails had slid into my slit and was slowly pressing. Pain throbbed though me and it was my turn to writhe. My body was automatically trying to pull away from the pain.

"Say it" He no longer sounded soft, no longer sounded as if he would bother waiting.

I opened my eyes (I didn't remember closing them) and looked into those cold green fires.

"Yes" It was choked, I had no dignity left. Not when I was beneath him, practically naked and harder than I could ever remember being in my life.

-----x-----

I wanted him and I was going to have him. Before he could gain any equilibrium, I yanked him to his feet and pushed him onto the bed face first. Not only would it stop him from kicking me where he shouldn't, but it gave me a magnificent view too.

I was on him a second later, rolling him back over so I could straddle his thighs. Our cocks aligned as I lent forward to once again pin his arms. I needed something to hold him though because I needed my hands. Magic came instantly to my call, power rushing through me. Something similar to vines burst through the headboard and twisted around the wrists I was holding. I looked at him then, beneath me. He wouldn't be like this forever though. Soon enough he would be my equal though I would still be more powerful. His muscles were slick with fresh sweat and his eyes were closed firmly, as though wishing he were somewhere else. Well, I would have none of that. I gripped his cock and felt him shudder; once again aligning it to my own, I wrapped my hand around us both as firmly as I could. I loved the feel of him in my hand, under my mercy. The feeling of his dick against my own though, was indescribable.

I teased him then, nails raking his stomach and occasionally dragging softly up the shaft to tease the slit. He moaned so softly at first that I was sure it was just the wind. However it soon came again and this time there was no mistake. Severus Snape had moaned, not only that, but he moaned MY name. I released the bonds...he didn't even notice.

-----x----

'Merlin, when is this torture going to end'

My skin was on fire, my heart pounding and sweat dripped from my forehead into my eyes, stinging.

Still his hands roamed, like some unsatisfied beast. Waiting…always waiting.

"Please Merlin…Harry…uhhnnn, please" He tapered to a whispered groan as the hands retreated.

Breath wisped across his burning flesh, cooling. Thumbs pressed the inside of his eyes, slowly swiped across either eye to wipe away the pools of sweat and unknown tears.

"Shhhh…my Severus…I'll protect you now"

His legs were pushed apart lovingly, nails dragging softly down the back of his thighs making indication to him to lift them higher. Legs parted and caresses set his brain awash with sensation. Fingers, strangely without sharp nails parted his buttocks gently.

A finger, coated in some form of lubricate pressed into him softly.

"Yesss, pleasseee" He wreathed as the finger pressed deeper, searching.

He arched as pleasure seared though him, almost completely overwhelming him.

He felt panting breaths against his inner thigh and felt an arm holding tight to his leg as though for support. Whispered words made it to his ears.

"Fuck Severus…so tight…you're so hot…going to fuck you raw"

Another finger joined the dance and Severus could barely breathe, let alone think.

His chest was heaving, head twisting from side to side and he had no control over his body. He fingers curled into the sheets and his teeth bit into his cheeks, tasting blood.

A third joined in and the sensation of being stretched made itself known, along with a burning of sensitive flesh.

He almost choked on fury though when the fingers pulled out, wanting them back desperately.

"I've got something better for you Severus…something to stop the ache"

His breath caught in a whimper and a choke as the head of Harry's cock pierced him.

Cock was filling him slowly, long and thick. The burning increased and it almost brought him back from the land of heaven, but then Harry twisted his hips and he was gone again. Stars floated in his vision, he was sure.

-----x-----

'So fucking tight'

Harry was panting, breaths coming in sharp short bursts.

'Fuck, I won't last'

Severus squeezed tight around him, his body clenching as Harry hit the right spot over and over. He was close, far to close. His nails lengthened again and he slashed across his chest, above his heart. He felt Severus start to quiver and quickly lashed his nails across his skin too, then lowered himself completely. Slowing his tempo and using deep hard thrusts. Severus lasted all but five strokes. His body clamped, mouth open in a silent scream, back arching and Harry groaned deep before following behind him into oblivion. He unleashed his magic and slumped; a dead weight on top of another dead weight.

They both remained oblivious as the magic swirled and twisted before flowing back, Half into Harry and half into the still form beneath him.

-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----

Well…. Anyone get hot and bothered or is it really shit? Comments please people and cats…not dogs, I don't trust them as far as I can throw them! Mind you, the little ones go rather far lol. Remember if you point out what you like I might put it in somewhere…hint hint.

Quite a bit of confusion ehh…Hermione and the BOOK (who is the mysterious sender)…hehehe

Well, I'm evil, so your gonna have to wait an see:-p

P.S I may be Evil…but No, I don't go throwing dogs around for a living.


	17. The Truth

Harry stirred slowly, dreams making way for reality. The curtains fluttered in a gentle breeze from the open window and soft moonlight drenched the bed and fell lightly into his eyes as he blinked. Fingers traced down his back, over marks from years past. He turned over, into the warmth of another body. Severus' eyes glittered in the darkness and a thin piece of hair trailed over his face, drifting back and forth with each breath. Harry drank in every moment, his own eyes burning. Love; it seemed like such a small thing to most people…common almost. Yet Harry, he'd never felt it. Never felt the burning in his chest or the desperation of keeping someone safe. Oh…he loved his friends, just as he'd loved Sirius. This though, seemed to be something far more…well, just _more_.

The pain that had lingered since his change had gone, replaced with an ache of overused muscle. Somewhere deep in his mind he could feel the link between Severus and himself strengthening to the point where he could almost reach out and become one with him.

"We need to talk" Severus murmured.

He known it was coming of course but it didn't stop the nervousness from churning his stomach.

"Can we do this later?" Harry tried his best at be nonchalant as he rolled back over.

Severus shifted up onto his elbow.

"No. I want to know how long this has been going on for".

It was an open invitation, one that could refer to anything… if it weren't for the fingers that had returned to trailing over the marks that had been left after years of abuse.

Harry was quiet for a while, thoughts churning.

'This isn't important, surly he shouldn't care. I'm not going to ask about his scars so he should respect my choice not to talk about mine. It's been so long since anybody has cared though. It's not like he can do anything about it. I've taken care of that'.

"Harry?" His name was whispered softly in his ear.

"Please tell me".

So he did.

--x--x--x--x--x--

It had started when he was five, soon to be six. It was Dudley's birthday and he had once again received a pile of presents that stood almost twice as tall as Harry himself.

Harry wasn't a stupid child but he still found it quite strange that Dudley (who as far as Harry was concerned had never been good) had received lots of presents and he had only been given hand-me-downs on his previous birthdays. Harry thought that maybe, just maybe, this year would be different and he would get a big pile of presents, three times as big as Dudley. A boy can dream.

Harry's birthday came and went with no sign of that pile he was hoping for. That was when Harry decided to ask why, thus making his first mistake.

Rule number one in the Dursleys household-Never ask Questions.

"Aunt Petunia".

They were in the kitchen. His Aunt wiping down the sideboards as Harry stood on a stool to wash the dishes.

"What?" Petunia snapped hatefully.

"Why don't I get Birthday Presents, like Dudley?".

Silence filled the kitchen and Harry, thinking his Aunt was waiting for his attention, turned around to find her glaring down at him.

"Why you ungrateful little demon" Petunia hissed as she leaned down to look him in the eye.

"We put clothes on your back and feed you, put a roof over your head and now, now you want PRESENTS" she squawked.

"But…".

"ENOUGH…you wait till your uncle gets home! Now go to your cupboard!".

The order was rounded off with a cuff round the ear and he was pushed and pushed again till he was in the hallway outside his cupboard.

"But…"Harry tried again.

Before he could get anymore out though, Petunia yanked open the cupboard door and shoved him in.

Sitting in the darkness though and nursing a few bruises, all Harry could contemplate was what his Uncle was going to say when he got home.

--x--x--x--x--x--

"That was when it started. My Uncle came home and my Aunt told him what I'd said. He was angry, he was always angry. He'd only smack me at first, it hurt but I'd heard kids at school talking about how they would get smacked and thought nothing of it. Over the years though, as I got bigger he started using his belt or plant canes, sometimes even his fishing rod".

Harry stopped.

"Did you tell anyone?".

"Not really. My teacher found out".

--x--x--x--x--x--

"Harry, can you stay behind please. I'd just like a word with you".

Harry had spent most of the lesson twisting in his chair trying to get comfy. His Uncle had taken the belt to him the night before and his back was bruised and sore. Luckily he had no open wounds and didn't have to worry about blood stains. That would be extremely hard to explain if someone saw.

"Yes, Miss".

Children filed past, some ignoring him and others pushing him. Finally when it was clear he walked up to the front and stood before Miss Derby's desk.

"Harry, I'm going to ask you something and I want you to answer me truthfully ok?".

He shifted; things like that usually didn't work out very well. Miss Derby's eyes shone with concern though.

"Yes Miss".

"I noticed you wiggling around a lot today; normally you're still as a statue. Is everything alright Harry, at home I mean?".

"Ye..yes" Harry stuttered.

Miss Derby's brow creased.

"You're sure?".

Harry looked down at his feet, confused. He could tell her but that would result in more punishments. He had promised though.

"Harry, if anything's wrong, you don't have to go back there".

It was like an offering of gold to the poor. Harry's head snapped up.

"Really".

"Tell me, Harry".

--x--

Harry told her and then he showed her.

He was marched to the Headmasters office and told to wait outside. He listened as the Headmaster and his Teacher argued and agreed to call the Dursleys in, even though Miss Derby grumbled.

Vernon Dursley had stomped past Harry with a look of a boiling thunder cloud on his face and hissed quietly as he passed.

"What have you done, Boy".

He'd slammed the door to the office shut behind him without waiting for an answer.

Ten minutes later Miss Derby had come out trembling, taken one look at Harry, burst into tears and practically ran off down the hall.

She was followed out moments later by his Uncle and from the looks of things the man was on the verge of exploding with anger.

"Get in the car, now" his Uncle said though clenched teeth.

Harry hadn't been able to go to school for three days afterwards and Miss Derby, her desk had been cleaned out and they'd got a substitute in.

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

Yes, I know it has been an extra long time updating. However I did say I wasn't going to apologise and I can not go back on my word.

Instead I'm just going to give the excuse that I have sort of become addicted to certain programs recently. So now I'm trying to wean myself off the remote control…slowly.

Thanks for the cat, Luna!!

Kirallie asked how James dies so easily.

A singular clue is: even Draconians believe in sacrifice.

Muwahahaha…Again, you will have to wait to understand that.

Ellyanah….I like the way you think!! Only the best understand the art of sarcasm.

Taku…the world would be a boring place if we were all the same aye…lol

I got loads of fantastic reviews regarding my Hot and Bothered chapter…so thanks to everyone who reviewed.

P.S. :-( I suppose I ought to ask if there is anyone who fancies being a beta available. Preferably someone who is flexible because I never know when I'm updating and quick because once done, I want it up ASAP.

Keep reviewing my darling readers!

Lupa xxxx


	18. Goodish News

Due to moving around a lot, I unfortunately have not been able to update. Yes, I am doing what I said I wouldn't do in a previous chapter and… apologising. I'm SORRY. You are sooooo not getting me to say that again.

Good news- I will be updating soon…just have to refresh my memory and get myself into the story again. Hopefully have another chapter before Friday.

Plus, I have had a few people mention they are willing to Beta for me…though it humiliates me that I need someone to check my English….please bear in mind I'm English myself (you see why it's galling) and Yes my own use of grammar and punctuation is appalling.

What I'm trying to say, in a roundabout way is that anyone who still feels like they would be willing to beta for me should PM me. Please don't feel slighted if I don't reply, I can be irritating that way.

I understand that you would probably have been happier if this had actually been a chapter....HAHAHAHA....couldn't resist. I'm going to leave you squirming.

Later my darling!! That means you…yes…you reading this right now! I'm watching you! Muwahaha

Lupa xxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
